Resident Evil: Infection's Return
by FallunRonun
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy is looking for Ashley Graham. Little does he know he'll meet up with old friends thought dead...And enemies. Will they get out alive with the extra help?
1. The Memory Remains

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own the characters I created…That's right… **_

The man sighed, his breath misting in the cold morning air. The man was waiting for his next order to come over the head-set he was wearing. He ran his right hand through his slick black hair. He completed his mission already and his boss takes exactly ten minutes to contact him via the head-set.

Maybe the boss would send another one of his agents to give him new orders? He didn't know, all he wanted was sleep and then a large meal. In that order. He shifted against a tree, the autumn leaves swirling in the wind. He sighed again as he shifted his sunglasses over his eyes, and tugged down the left sleeve of tan colored duster.

He was always self-conscious about his arm. The last person to make a comment about it was six feet deep in grave soil. "Wolf," The intercom said as it crackled to life. "Yes, sir?"

"I take it your mission is complete?" The deep voice said.

The man, code-named 'Wolf', nodded. "Yes, sir. I have finished the surveillance on the cult 'Los Illuminados', sir"

"Good, I have one more mission for you, 'Wolf'" The voice said over the slight hiss of static. "What is it, sir?"

"Keep an eye out for Leon S. Kennedy and assist Ada in her mission," The voice said the authority thick in the man's voice. "Yes, sir, as you wish, sir" 'Wolf' said as the com went silent.

"Finally, some action…"

RESIDENTEVIL

"_Name: Ashley Graham_

_Age: 20_

_Daughter of the United States President._

_She was kidnapped by an unidentified group while on her way home from her university._

_The kidnapper's motives are still unknown. Although there's reliable information that the perpetrator is an insider._

_Only a handful of people know about this kidnapping. It's been kept under wraps mostly due to the fact that we can't determine who the traitor is._

_The guys in intelligence say they have reliable information that Ashley's been sighted somewhere in Europe. But until we find out who the insider is, I don't know what to believe. It could be a ploy._

_We have very few leads as to the whereabouts of Ashley. But members of the Secret Service and anyone else related to Ashley are being questioned by an investigative team._

_Even active agents are being investigated for information. It's just a matter of time before the kidnapper is exposed._" A man with dirty blonde hair read softly aloud as he sat in the car's back seat. He 'humphed' as he folded it and placed in his jacket pocket. The driver and passenger talked to him for a while, but drew silent. He turned his blue gaze to the window and stared as the trees flew past the car's window.

The car stopped to let the passenger go and do his business. A thick chilling mist started to rise making the occupants of the car shiver. The passenger came back and apologized for taking so long. They drove on shortly after.

The car stopped a little way after passing a bridge. The passenger looked back and in a voice, not entirely used to English, told Leon S. Kennedy this was his stop. Leon nodded and got out of the car. He looked around and saw a foreboding looking house off in the distance. He sighed, his breath mingling with the cool air, as he began to make his way towards the house.

RESIDENTEVIL

_What did I do to make these people try to kill me? _Leon thought disgruntled as he ran past the village folk. He ran across to the other side of the bridge and headed down the slope. Leon headed towards the hut and saw a Ganado stumbling out of the hut and started to charge him. Leon lifted his pistol and fired, the shot ripping through the man's head as the body fell to the ground, blood spurting in founts.

Leon saw a door at the end of the path. He made his way to it and his com-channel crackled on.

"_Leon? You still in one piece?"_ A woman's voice broke through. "Yeah, some of the villagers went nuts and attacked me. I put them down though," Leon told the woman on the line.

"_Well, so long as you don't get yourself killed, you dork," _The woman said as she chuckled.

"Oh, being an ass are we, Vic?" Leon shot back as he grinned slightly.

"_Yes, Leon, so is that all you have to radio in on?"_

"Besides the strange attacks on me, I haven't located the President's daughter yet," He said as he glanced around.

"_Keep me radioed in if you find anything worth of interest, Leon," _Vic said.

"Copy that, I'll keep in touch," He said as the radio clicked off.

RESIDENTEVIL

"So _he_ sent you to 'assist' me," A woman in a red Chinese dress, told 'Wolf'. He growled as he gritted his teeth. "Yes, as much as I hate to admit, Ada…We're…'Partners'…" Wolf made a bitter face and looked out towards the farmhouse. "You go and finish the main part in your mission. I'll help Kennedy. No worries, I'll keep your boyfriend safe," He chuckled as Ada glared at him, turned and walked away. The black ribbon tied around her neck wafting in the cool breeze.

Wolf grinned, to bad he was taken and that he hated Ada. Well, 'hate' is _such_ a strong word. Maybe 'dislike intensely' is a better one? Yes, much better. He nodded to himself and began to climb down the hill towards the farmhouse. Six years of hiding, six years of loneliness, six years of not seeing his friends was all going to end in just a few minutes. 'Wolf' grinned as he started for the door.

He opened it, pulled out his Glock and shot the Ganado that had started to turn to face him. He made his way to where the Ganados hid Leon and another man vital to his and Ada's mission. He saw Leon run past him down the hallway. 'Wolf' blinked, "Fucker can't stop and say 'hello' to me? Tch, same old same old…" He muttered as he stood, crossing his arms over his chest. His hypnotic blue eyes rimmed with indigo stared at the corner where he knew Leon would come around.

He saw Leon's head poke around the corner again and saw the now dirty blonde's face contort in shock, then surprise. "Remus Birkin?!" Leon said the shock evident in his voice. Remus grinned, "Long time no see, Leon. How have the last six years treated you? Well, I hope."

"Vic has been worried about you!! Claire and Sherry too!! We left you for only a few minutes and then we came back you were gone!!"

Remus shrugged, "I didn't want to become a little test subject for the U.S. Look at me Leon, do I look one-hundred percent human?! No, I don't. I had to hide, let everyone think me missing or dead."

"Why couldn't you send us a letter or something? Vic was worried sick for you!! How could you do that t--?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I mean, after all…You have the President's daughter to save, right?"

Leon glared at him before something caught his eye. "We'll talk later. I promise, just…Just don't tell Vic yet…" Remus asked, and smiled slightly when Leon nodded.

"Get going, Hero."

Leon nodded again and ran out the door to find what was out there that he saw. "So, amigo…You're working with the Americano, right?" A man said as he came around the corner. He had dark brown hair that hung to his shoulders and wore a vest over a white shirt. "Luis Sera I take it?"

"Si, mi amigo. Do you have a light?" Luis said as he leaned against the wall. "Tch, no I don't, but when I do I'll give them to you. Now, don't you have to run off somewhere? Meet a lady in a red dress?"

Luis started and stared at him, "H-How did you know?!" Luis drew a Red9 and pointed it at him. "Calm down, I work for the same people. I'm here to keep you and Kennedy alive. My name is Remus Birkin," Remus told him as he stood straighter instead of hunched over like he had been. Luis' eyes were drawn to his left hand. "Your hand…"

"I know, now, is there anything you want to know before we leave?"

"Yes, you said your name was 'Remus Birkin'…? I thought the Birkin's were dead."

"Yes, well William Birkin had a daughter, she's alive. And he had a nephew, me. Simple as that. Now, let's get the hell out before boss village man comes…" Remus said, walking towards the door.

**A/N:**** I'm baaaack!! Yes, it hasn't been that long has it? I've been on a roll…I swear this story and R.E.D.I. is killing me…I need to get more sleep .'' Oh well…Please read and leave a review. It keeps me going. Danke, and gorten morgen!! **


	2. Bloody Murder

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own the characters I created… **_

Remus yawned slightly as he popped his right elbow and drew his Glock. The gun had been with him since Raccoon City, his only memento besides his ruined left arm. As if sensing what he was thinking the clawed hand's fingers twitched. He shivered as he kept his position on the roof, watching Leon as he ran around and did his thing. Whatever that was…Remus only helped when a chainsaw guy was almost right behind Leon, about to take his head, Remus capped off a well aimed shot hitting the chainsaw from the guy's hands.

Leon had turned and round housed kick the chainsaw freak, and fired three shots into the covered head. When Leon realized there no more villagers to put down he looked around, trying to find the mysterious shooter who had helped him. Remus ducked right as Leon's gaze turned in his direction. "Smart…He's not the happy go lucky kid I met six years ago…At least he's matured…Thank the Heavens for that at least," Remus muttered as he pocketed his Glock.

He had a new toy to play with. Technically two, but still. Sirius was a .45 Magnum with nothing but hollow tipped bullets. And Antares, Scorpio's Heart, was a .475 Wildey Magnum with the stock added, making the barrel eighteen inches long. It weighed six pounds and took custom rounds. He grinned; Antares was one of his favorites. It could take almost _anything's_ head clean off with a single shot. And it also doubled as a portable sniper rifle.

This time, Remus came prepared to kick ass. He was _not, absolutely not_, taking chances this time around. He looked back up when he heard a church's bell ring in the distance. The villagers had Leon surrounded but were leaving. They were heading towards to where the bell rung. "Huh, interesting outcome…" Remus muttered as he looked at the church tower. He saw a figure in red and smirked. Ada was doing a little extra for Leon, how cute.

Leon looked around and shrugged, he walked around the village gathering supplies as he went. He then headed for the farm house. Remus jumped down from his perch of two stories and landed gracefully onto the ground. He stood and looked around; at least it wasn't like Raccoon City…

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon looked behind him and ran faster trying to outrun the boulder behind him. He saw the road he was on open into a wider area and jumped to his right, the boulder rolled passed him and stopped moving when it hit a bunch of trees. Leon let out a relieved breath as he tried to calm his fast breathing.

Leon stood up when his breathing had calmed. He looked around and saw a hut then a house. He ignored the hut and went to the house. He went to the front of the house and tried the door. It was locked. He lifted his right leg and kicked it, the door rattled and he kicked it again, the door broke open and fell with a thud onto the ground.

Leon walked in and saw the trap rigged to the wall. He kept his distance and fired; the trap exploded and left a large dent in the wall. He walked down and saw another; he repeated his previous action and walked into the room. He glanced around and saw some ammo and money on the table. Leon thought for a moment and decided to push the shelf to the side.

He ran down the newly revealed hallway.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon woke up slowly, his eyes felt gummy and his head hurt. He tried to move his arms, but soon realized they were tied behind him. _The sonavabitches stole my jacket!!_ He thought angrily.He tugged but the handcuffs but they wouldn't break. He looked around and saw the man from earlier. Luis Sera he said his name was. "Hey, hey wake up!!" Leon called out. Luis stirred and groaned, "Ai, ai, ai…My head…"

"Good you're awake. Hey, have you seen this girl?" Leon asked grabbing a picture from his back pocket and showing it to Luis. "That's the President's daughter? She's quit a looker…" Luis said, grinning. Leon sighed placing the picture back in his pocket and looked around, ignoring the now talkative Luis. The room was barren but there were some tools in a corner.

A door opened and closed, drawing Leon's and Luis' attention. A bloodied man walked in, dragging an ax behind him heading towards them. "Whoa!! Mochacho!!" Luis said shocked. The man with the ax stopped and slowly began to raise it. "When I say now, turn away from me!!" Leon shouted as the ax began to drop down onto them. "Now!!" They turned and the ax missed them, cutting the handcuffs that had Leon bound.

Leon rolled away while Luis was still on the ground, handcuffed. The ax man turned towards Leon, and charged. Leon planted a foot on the Ganado's chest and flipped him over. The man hit the wall and fell down, snapping his neck with a sickening crack.

"Oi!! Some help here, Americano?" Luis said as he wiggled towards Leon.

Leon knelt and picked the lock on the hand-cuffs that bound Luis. "You okay?"

"Si, I'm okay, thanks, mi amigo," Luis said as he stood and rubbed his wrists. "That sniff is so cute!!" A baritone voice said from the door way. They turned and drew their guns, pointing towards the door. "Remus, what are you doing here?" Leon asked as he lowered his gun. "To see if you still had your pretty little head attached," Remus said, a grin sliding onto his face.

Leon scoffed and shook his head, "Do you know where the President's daughter is?" Remus' grin widened slightly as he closed his eyes and raised his right hand in the air. "I know where she is, scout's honor…" He said, his eyes opening slightly. His eyes suddenly opened wide with shock as three prongs of a pitch fork came from his stomach.

He fell to his knees watching the blood pool onto the shirt. He fell forward, eyes still wide with shock. "Remus!!" Leon yelled as he shot the woman who had held the pitch fork. Another woman and four men walked through the small doorway and circled Leon and Luis. "Damn…" Leon muttered as he back against the wall, Luis at his side.

Suddenly a pitch fork rammed its way through one of the men's chest. Blood splattered on the ground and then pooled as the body fell. The other Ganados turned to see what had happened to their comrade. The woman's head was cut clean off, spouting blood as it fell. The other two men were cut in half, below the elbows. They fell gasping and writhing in pain as they slowly died.

"Stupid fuckin' pricks…" Remus snarled as he crushed the only surviving Ganado's head in with his boot. The skull crunched opened covering the ground in darken blood and brain. Remus' left arm had ripped through the sleeve that kept it covered, revealing a large five fingered claw, it dripped with cooling blood.

"You didn't have to do that…He was dying already…" Leon said angrily, but he still looked relieved that Remus was still alive. Remus shrugged, "He wasn't dying fast enough…And he wasn't suffering much either…" He muttered, angry he had to use his left arm.

"Sick bastard…" Leon mumbled, before looking at Luis. "So, how did you end up here?" He asked Luis. "He wants to get the hell out of here. So, wanna know where Ashley is, or not?" Remus said, cutting Luis off from what he was about to say. Leon nodded, "Yeah, so lead the way."

"Well, amigos!! I have to scamper off for a while; I'll see you guys later!!" Luis said as he said as he raised a hand and gave them a small wave. He walked over the bodies and left. "Weird fellow…"

"Yeah…So, off to find Ashley then?"

"Of course, Leon. Just follow the yellow brick road," Remus said, grinning, the spines on his arm flattened back against his arm and the clawed digits curled, hiding from view.

**A/N:**** Wow that took like three days to finish…This story is going to go slow. Well, it'll be updated every two or so days. I'll keep interesting as I go on. Danke, and read and review!! Oh, and thanks Hobohunter for reviewing again!!**


	3. Dark Bodies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

Leon and Remus made their way into the Ganado's camp and hid behind some barrels as a group passed them. Remus sighed, he hated stealth. But it does have its uses, he admitted to himself. Another group of Ganado ran past them and started to yell to the others. "Damn, we've been found out…Get ready," Remus said as he stood, drawing out his Glock.

The two groups ran towards them and Remus and Leon both began to shoot. Body after body fell to the ground, covering the sandy earth in blood. When the haze of gun smoke faded, it revealed a small pile of corpses. "At least they stay dead…" Remus muttered. Leon nodded his head in agreement. "Where to next?" Leon asked as he looked behind him.

"We have to get two halves of an emblem in order to open the door. We'll split up, it'll make it a lot easier," Remus said, reloading his Glock and began to make his way deeper into the camp. Leon watched Remus until he lost sight of him and began to scout the area. He found a couple of Ganados and put them down quickly.

Leon wandered around looking for something that might contain an emblem piece. He quickly came across a group standing by a chest. Leon grinned when he noticed a pair of red barrels and waited until almost all the Ganados were close to it. He capped off two shots into a barrel and it exploded, killing all but two of the Ganados. He walked out into the open and killed the crazed villagers. He walked past the smoking remains towards the chest. He kicked it open and took out the left half of the piece.

Leon turned and left, walking towards the giant door to wait for Remus. To his surprise Remus was already there, looking bored as he leaned against the door. "What took you so long, Kennedy?" Remus snarked as he stood straight, and tugged down his left sleeve. Only to remember that he didn't have a left sleeve anymore and growled, as he rolled up what remained of the sleeve and also the right sleeve as far as they both could go.

Leon took Remus' half and put them together and placed it in the lock. The large door opened with a dull thud. "Away, Robin!! To the Bat Cave!!" Remus said, cracking a grin. Leon shook his head and sighed. Remus had finally lost his mind, in his book.

RESIDENTEVIL

It took them a total of an hour to get through the warehouse, and another large house, before they reached the path back to the village. They walked a little down the path before hearing a chainsaw roar to life. Remus sighed as he brought out an in-humanly large hand gun with a stock added. "This little baby here is a .457 Wildey Hunting Magnum. I nicknamed her Antares, or Scorpio's Heart, she can knock any damn things head clean off…Watch!!" Remus giggled insanely as the chainsaw wielding man came into view.

"She also doubles as a portable sniper rifle too!!" He giggled again. The bagged head came into perfect range, and Remus zeroed in. He pulled the trigger back letting loose the large slug. The bullet ripped through the chainsaw man's head and when the bullet exited, it took almost half the man's torso with it as well.

The bullet kept going ripping through the Ganados behind the chainsaw man. When the bullet hit the wall behind them, five Ganados laid dead, missing large amounts of their heads and bodies. Remus turned and Leon saw he had a lazy grin on his face. "Doesn't this baby give you such a wood?" Remus cackled gleefully as he put the gun gently away into its shoulder strap.

"I swear, Remus, you have gotten worse over the years, since I last saw you…" Leon said, shaking his head as Remus stood again. "Damn straight…Now!! There should be a door down at the end of the path. Let's get going," He said as he drew his Glock again. Remus had to admit though; he was indeed an insane guy, but he was a happy insane guy who had the only person in the world to restrain him. To bad he hadn't seen her in six years…

RESIDENTEVIL

They arrived in the graveyard after going through a tunnel. "I never thought you were afraid of small spaces," Leon said as he shot a Ganado inside of a hut. "I'm not…I just have bad experiences in tunnels is all…Small and cramped, not enough room to move around, makes it hard to fight," Remus said as he walked back outside. Leon capped off a few shots hitting some blue medallions.

"Why do you keep hitting those?"

"The Merchant said if I hit them all, I get a new gun. Fifteen in all, I think it's a fair price," Leon said as he spotted two Ganado and shot them. They fell with a thud and Leon went back to shooting the medallions he could see. Remus sighed, he'd rather be shooting things that screamed, but that was just him.

They made their way down the left side of the church when Leon's communicator crackled to life. _"Leon? You still kicking?"_ Came Vic's voice. Remus perked up and looked at Leon and mouthed, '_Is that Vic?_' Leon nodded and answered Vic. "Yeah, I have an idea where they're keeping Ashley. And I have someone who would like to speak to you also," Leon said as he handed the com over to Remus. Remus took a shuddering breath and took the com. _"Hello?_"

"Vic, it's me. Remy."

"_Right, and I'm Marilyn Monroe,"_ Came Vic's sarcastic reply.

"Really? I always knew I had a thing for blondes," Remus said grinning.

"_Damn!! You really are Remy!! Oh, where were you, you ass?!"_

"I was hiding. I didn't want to become a guinea pig, so I disappeared. I'm back now, though. I'll even pay you a visit when the mission is over," Remus said, as he looked at the small screen that held her image. Vic's short blonde hair came to her shoulders, framing her face. Her bright blue eyes were still behind a pair of glasses. Remus was pleased to see she had grown out of the girlish looks she had six years ago.

"_Ha, you better. You know I still have blackmail on you. You better bring dinner over too,"_ Vic said smiling. Remus' heart gushed as he smiled back at her. "I promise, you better wear something nice when I do come over," Remus' head snapped up as he heard people yelling in Spanish. "We have to go now. I still love you, my computer geek!!" Remus said, flashing her a large grin. He turned off the com and gave it back to Leon.

"Let's get going. We have a job to finish and I got a date when this is over!!" Remus said as he began to fire at the few villagers who came into sight. 

**A/N: ****The **_**only**_** reason this chapter is up a day early is because I saw Hobohunter's review for ch2. I laughed so bloody hard, I hurt myself. So, Hunter, this chapter is for you!! Sorry it's not highly action packed, but the next chap is going to be **_**bloody**_**. That's a promise!! And yes, the Wildey is from the movie Death Wish 3. Thanks Shannon for changing my mind to the Wildey instead of a simple magnum. Read and review!! Danke!!**


	4. New Flesh

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

Remus frowned slightly. This was not part of his mission; he was supposed to be watching Kennedy. Not assisting him. Remus sighed and shook his head slightly and fired his gun, taking off a Ganado's head in a clean even shot. The blood sprayed onto the two men and woman, covering them as they continued to run at him and Leon.

Leon capped off three shots, hitting one in the head, making it explode in chucks of gore. The other two shots hit the woman that was about to stab him in the shoulder with a sickle. The shots landed in her knees, bringing her to the ground where Leon kicked her back, her face busting as she fell back on the ground, unmoving.

Remus pulled the trigger and heard a dry click. "Fuck," He cursed as the last Ganado jumped him and wrapped his hands around Remus' neck. Remus snarled and stabbed the man in the stomach with his claws, and raked up, cutting the man's middle into ribbons and spraying Remus in a fount of both blood and gore. Remus snarled as he threw off the duster he had been wearing and showing that he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt underneath, splattered with drying blood.

"It's ruined!! A nine hundred dollar duster!! Custom made!! Ruined!!" Remus roared, enraged. He reloaded and turned to face Leon. Leon back away and shuddered. He couldn't shoot him. Remus fired, the bullet hitting a blue medallion above Leon's head. Remus drew in a deep breath to calm himself. "There…All fifteen. Let's go," Remus said as he turned and walked towards the large set of doors.

Leon blinked and brushed the blue pieces out of his hair and shook his head. Remus had a temper and he was damn happy it wasn't aimed towards him. Leon followed Remus who stood by the door waiting for him. He shoved the doors opened and entered a clearing. "Remus? Are you okay?" Leon asked as he followed Remus down the path.

"Yes, I'm fine," He snapped back.

"Man, I'm just worried about you. Is the G-Virus still affecting you?"

"Yes and no. I have a form of the G-Virus in me, but the original one I was infected with is dead. The vaccine worked. I'm still suffering from the side affects though."

"Like what?" Leon asked, curious.

"Increased aggression" Remus explained. "And what about the second virus Annette Birkin injected you with?" Leon asked, as Remus leaned against an old hut.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this. At all. But…You're an old friend, and I trust you. You're one of six people who are alive that I trust. But, the virus my aunt injected in me was a variant of the G-Virus. It was the G-001 Virus…The virus speeds the host's, or mine in this case, metabolism, giving me heightened strength, speed, and even regenerative abilities. Thankfully it's not a severely mutagenic virus, and the virus' effects are limited to muscle tissue and lower organs, leaving my nervous system practically untouched thankfully.

And it also increases my speed; the virus also affects my ocular tissue, allowing my eyes to view and process visual information at a high speed. The modification of my eyes is the only visible effect of the virus to be honest, hence why they're such an odd coloring. The reason my left arm is the way it is because I was injured when that hunk of concrete landed on my hand while I was still infected with the G-Virus, causing my hand to repair itself by mutating," Remus said, ending his short lecture.

Leon nodded, it made sense. Well, as much as it could coming from a doctor, or someone as intelligent as one. Leon stared at the ice blue eyes rimmed with indigo. Yes, if it wasn't for the arm and his eyes, Leon couldn't tell if Remus was infected with anything unless you look at his eyes.

"Is that enough information, Agent Leon Scott Kennedy?" Remus asked, smiling slightly revealing that his canines were slightly sharper then normal. "Che, yes it is, Doctor Birkin," Leon said as he walked ahead of Remus who let out a bark like laugh. "I only got a degree in medicine; I haven't got anything else that says I'm a doctor unless you want to start calling me 'Doc'" Remus said, his smirk turning into a small smile.

Oh, how he had changed over the years. They exited the area and encountered the man dubbed 'The Merchant'. Leon got a new gun, the Punisher, he said it was called. Remus huffed; he had better stuff then that small gun. Remus smiled lazily as he remembered the carnage the Wildey Magnum had done. He shivered; he'd love to shoot Ada with it. Have her pretty face contorting in pure agony as she clutched that massive wound…

Remus shook his head, ridding him of such thoughts. It was his arm again. If he didn't know better he'd say he was still infected. But he wasn't, the vaccine had cured him, and killed him but that is besides the point. "Hey, ahead is the swamp, I best be warning the two of you, it is dangerous ahead…" The Merchant said, in a thick accent. Leon and Remus nodded. "After you, Ma'am," Remus said, giving a small bow. Leon scowled as he walked ahead and left the Merchant behind.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Slit his throat, blow her head off, what next?! Some damn scene from Indiana Jones?!" Remus said as the road leaned to the far right. "Just let's hurry…I never liked it when you said something like that…You say 'To the Bat Cave' and we end up in a tunnel, you say anything like that again I'm going to--" Leon was cut off as a giant boulder fell down and began to roll down the road.

"I'm going to fucking kill you if we survive this!!" Leon shouted as they began to run down the road, the boulder following close behind them. Remus laughed and kept up with Leon with ease. "Here, let me give you a hand, Leon," Remus said as he grabbed Leon and tossed him over his shoulder, he ran up a little ways and jumped. Leon yelled in surprise as Remus was air borne. Remus laughed as he landed on the boulder and ran atop it.

"_Remus!! Get me the hell down!! NOW!!_" Leon yelled out, clutching Remus like a life-line. Remus cackled as he leapt again, and landed gracefully on the ground. Leon stumbled into a standing position and glared at Remus. Remus grinned even bigger when he saw how disheveled Leon was. The neat blonde hair was sticking out in places and Leon's cheeks were flushed.

"That, Leon, is what I would like to call…'A Kodak Moment'," Remus said as he snickered. Leon's blue eyes were glaring at Remus, who shrugged. "Well, Leon. As much as I love to stay, I must take my leave now, no worries though. You'll see me later. I promise," Remus said as he turned and gave Leon a wave over his shoulder.

"Wait, Rem--" Leon called out before a strong wind blew the autumn leaves. Leon covered his eyes and turned to where he saw Remus last. He was gone, just like that. _At least he stayed longer than Luis…_Leon thought as he sighed and turned to enter the swamp doors.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus stood atop a large hill over looking the lake. He would've loved to help Leon, but his irrational fear of deep water kept him right where he was at the moment. "You're not going to help Kennedy, Birkin?" A deep voice said. "You know why, Krauser," Remus snapped as he saw a little boat go onto the lake.

The two Ganado dumped a body and drove away. The large blonde haired man stood beside him, watching. The body floated for a few moments before a large creature broke the surface of the water and swallowed the body. "Damn, what was that?" Remus asked, turning to face Krauser. "The villagers call it 'Del Lago', to me it just looks like a big salamander," Krauser said, as he turned to watch the boat go back onto the lake.

"Looks like Leon wants to say 'Hello, amigo'. How quaint," Remus said, smirking. "I also take it that the salamander used to be normal until the 'Las Plagas' was introduced to it?"

"Yes, that's what I'm told."

"Interesting that it caused such a…Massive mutation," Remus said as he saw Leon toss a harpoon into the salamander's saw ridden mouth. "Do you think the boss will be pleased that the 'Las Plagas' can do such…Unique mutations?" Krauser nodded, "Yes, he'll be giddy with joy. _If_ that bitch in the red dress can complete her mission. I don't trust her, Birkin. Not a fucking bit."

"I agree with you. I still have a slight score to settle with her. But I must admit. She is very good at what she does," Remus said, as the creature leapt from the water to try to swallow the boat. Leon dodged by revving the engine to life and moving it. Leon picked up another harpoon and threw it, killing the monster. Remus felt slightly sad.

Del Lago was ridden with harpoons and was now sinking to the very bottom of the lake. He looked towards the boat and saw Leon hacking at the rope around his ankle. The rope finally gave and Leon fell back, breathing heavily as he managed to drive the boat back to the shack.

"It is time to take my leave once more, Krauser. We'll talk later. You know how to contact me," Remus said, as he ran off into the trees and underbrush.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon jumped awake and looked around and took a deep breath. "The hell was that all about?" He asked himself as he looked around. He felt something lying on top of him and saw his jacket. He shivered in the chill and was grateful that he had it back, he slipped it on. He spotted a sheet of paper lying on the bed and went to pick it up, sitting heavily on the bed he read the short note.

"_There's an important item hidden in the falls. If you are able to get it, you might be able to get Ashley out of the church._

_But I'll warn you, the route to the church isn't a walk in the park by any means. They've deployed what's called an "El Gigante", so God bless._

_About what's going on in your body... If I could help you, I would. But unfortunately it's beyond my power._" Leon looked at the letter closely. The way the note was penned, and how heavy the ink was pressed into the paper indicated it was written by a man. _Remus maybe…? And what about this 'El Gigante'…? I don't like the feel of this at all…_Leon thought as he stood and walked out the hut.

_**A/N:**_** I do hope that was enough gore…Maybe I should add more…Nein, it's good for now. I just finished tying this up today…Took me a good few hours too…Please, read and review. Danke!! **


	5. Behind the Scenes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

Remus watched Leon as he ran around, going to the Merchant, leaving the Merchant, following his advice to go to the waterfall. Remus sat and watched it all. Leon returned to the Merchant's cave and entered. Remus followed closely behind him, silent as Leon ran to the left of the cave and enter the walkway there.

RESIDENTEVIL

"_Rapido!! Rapido!!_" One of the villagers yelled. The group of men tugged on a long thick rope, pulling something from inside the large set of doors. Leon took a step back and watched as a giant stomped out, grabbing one of the men and throwing him, the man hit another and they collided with the wall, heads smashing and painting the stone red.

The villagers scrambled to run away, but the giant stomp on one unfortunate villager, blood splayed out from under the large foot. The giant continued to stomp, toss, and crush the villagers inside the large pin. _Oh, shit…_Was Leon's one thought as the giant turned towards him. It swiped at Leon who rolled away. The giant looked at its hand, confused, but it saw Leon and began to stomp after him.

Remus had jumped up and now sat on the rocks high above El Gigante and Leon. "So, another creation of the Las Plagas…" Remus muttered as he watched the fight. His ears perked as he heard a howl and saw a white dog leap down and start barking at the giant. "Hey, it's that dog…" Leon said turning towards the dog. The giant turned and charged the dog and tried to stomp it also. The dog dodged and bit the giant's leg, before running a safe distance and barked again.

Leon unloaded his shotgun into the giant and soon enough the giant knelt, a large parasitic thing emerged from its back. Leon ran up the giant's back drew his knife and began to cut at it. He then jumped off as the giant stood, and made a grab at Leon. Leon tripped and fell, as the creature grabbed his leg and threw him into the air, and caught him again. The giant clutched him and began to squeeze. Leon gasped for air as he felt around for his knife.

He raised it high and plunged it deep into the giant's hand. He fell hard on the ground gasping for breath, he rolled to the side as the giant tried to stomp him. Leon picked up the shotgun again and fired into the foot that hovered over him. The monster howled in pain and stumbled away leaving large pools of blood were it stepped.

The dog ran towards Leon and nuzzled his face, encouraging him to stand. He shakily stood and patted the dog's head. The giant roared as it charged at Leon, who stood in place leveling the shotgun to hit its stomach. He fired and the monster fell to the ground and the parasite emerged from its back. Leon charged and leapt on its back and began to hack at the parasite.

El Gigante roared in pain and fell still, its eyes glazing with the look of death. Leon climbed off its back and turned to face the dog, which bowed its head and ran off. "I knew you could do it, Leon…" Remus muttered, he turned and left Leon to his own devices for the time being.

RESIDENTEVIL

"_Birkin,"_ A deep voice said over his com channel. "Yes, Boss?"

"_Have you made contact with Wong and Krauser?"_

"Yes, sir. Ada is still looking for the samples and Krauser is still in Saddler's inner circle," Remus said as he nodded.

"_Good, continue your mission and help Krauser when he needs it, do you understand, Birkin?"_

"Yes, sir, I do. Besides that and my surveillance, is there anything else you want me to do, sir?"

The voice on the other line was quiet for a few moments, thinking. _"Yes, when both Ada's and Krauser's missions are done…Destroy the island,"_ The voice said. "Sir, yes sir. I will do that. And, sir?"

"_Yes, Birkin?"_

"Krauser and I don't trust Ada. She's up to something, sir," Remus said as he looked around the wooded area.

"_If she tries to double cross us…You and Krauser both have permission to kill her. Now, go, you have a job to finish,"_ The voice said, dismissively. "Yes, sir," Remus said as he heard the com go silent. He grinned, the ice blue of his eyes turning more chilling and crazed by the moment. They don't need Ada really. He could complete both his and hers mission with ease. Krauser is going to be ecstatic when he hears.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon called Ashley over with a wave of his hand. She was only a slight burden, but he had to keep her safe no matter what. The blonde jogged up behind him and looked around. "Leon, where are we going?" She said looking at the bridge they walked on. It didn't look very sturdy, but she walked it anyway. Leon stopped ahead of her and she heard a woman's voice over the com.

"I have the President's daughter, Vic" Leon said as he scanned the area.

"_Good!! Keep her safe then. Have you seen Remus?"_

"Yes, he disappeared a while back though…I don't know where he is though. But he said he'll drop in eventually," Leon said as he glanced to his left. He could have sworn he saw someone standing there.

"_Right. Believe me when I say, he's been keeping a close eye on you. Is there anything else?"_

"Yeah, apparently Saddler infected us with something called the 'Las Plagas'…I'll find a way to get rid of it before we leave."

"_Roger that. Keep in touch. Over and out!!"_

Leon sighed as he turned to look at Ashley. She gave him a puzzled look. "Leon?"

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Who's this 'Remus' you and the lady were talking about?"

"He's an old friend of mine from Raccoon. Apparently he's here also. I don't know why though…Let's go," Leon said as he waved her forward. When they crossed the bridge there waited a large group of Ganados. And behind them was a cabin. Leon looked from Ashley to the cabin and cursed.

"Hurry!! To the cabin!!" Leon yelled as he shoved the Ganados aside and dragged Ashley to the cabin's door and opened it, shoving her inside. Leon turned and caught a large piece of wood that was thrown at him. Leon smirked as he heard Luis talking. "So, this is the President's daughter? I see he has…Equipped her well…" Luis said, grinning. Leon finished blocking the door. "You shouldn't talk to me that way!! I'm the President's daughter!!" Ashley said as she huffed.

"Oh-Ho, so sorry, little miss," Luis said with a small bow. "I have a name!! It's Ashley Graham," She said, glaring Luis down. He chuckled. "And my name, _Ashley_, is Luis Sera," He said as he stressed the 'Ashley'.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Luis," Leon said as he regarded the Spaniard.

Luis shrugged, "Hey, just be glad I'm here at all!!"

A crash of shattered glass caught their attention and Leon turned to Ashley, "Quick, up the stairs, Ashley!!" She nodded and ran up. Luis turned to regard Leon, "I take it, amigo, that we have to protect the cabin?" Leon nodded, "Yeah, that's about it." Leon ran to block the windows with the wardrobes in the room. "That should provide us some time…" Leon muttered as he drew his gun, and Luis his Red9.

Within moments, the Ganado had broken through the windows and started to climb in. Luis and Leon fired at them, keeping them out. Soon, they heard a scream from up stairs. The Ganado were too many downstairs and had started to put ladders up. "Up the stairs!!" Luis yelled, and made his way up the stairs, Leon close behind him. Luis stopped and watched open mouthed as he watched Ashley beat a man in baggy cargos and a black sleeveless shirt.

The man had his head shielded with his monstrous left arm, and was backing into a corner. Soon the chair was ripped away from Ashley's hands and thrown out the window, hitting some Ganado. "Stop it, you little bitch!!" The black haired man snarled, pointing at her with his clawed hand. "Remus!!" Leon called out, gaining the man's attention. Leon fired at a Ganado that had climbed through the window.

Luis remembered the man who had taken a pitchfork through the stomach and had slaughtered three people without trying. "Thanks, Leon." Remus said as he turned his eyes toward the Spaniard. "Luis, nice to see you. Duck," Remus said, Luis looked at him confused before he was pushed down, so he was bending forward. He heard a wet thud and something wet dripping on his back.

"You had a thing behind you…" Remus shrugged as he turned to help Leon push the ladders down. Soon they heard yells and saw the villagers leaving. They sighed in relief. Ashley started to scream again and picked up a piece of wood. She swung it, hitting Remus in the back of the head. The wood shattered when it hit Remus.

Remus turned slowly, his blue and indigo eyes becoming hard. "The next time you do that, I am going to through your stupid ass out that fucking window," He growled threateningly. "Monster!!" She yelled again as she looked around for another piece of wood. Leon grabbed her and held her, pinning her arms against her.

"Calm down!! This is my friend Remus!!" Leon said, the girl continued to struggle, her eyes wild. Luis looked over at the man's arm and watched as the spines started to lay flat on his arm. The clawed digits twitched with annoyance as he leaned against the wall, glaring Ashley down. She looked deep into his eyes and started to feel lightheaded and started to calm.

"How did you do that, amigo?" Luis asked, amazed.

Remus shrugged, "I just glared at her. My eyes have that weird ability to put people out, it might be the coloring." Luis gave him a small nod. "Well, that was fun, mis amigos!! But I have someplace where I need to go. I will meet up with you later," Luis said as he gave them a wave and walked down the stairs.

"So, Leon…Had any fun while I was gone?" Remus said his face relaxing and a slow grin appeared on his slightly tired features. Leon smirked and laid Ashley down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Man, I got a story to tell you…" Leon said, smirking.

**A/N:**** Wow, almost 2k of words…Huh, of well. I hope you like this chapter. And this chapter I guess is dedicated to the Ashley haters. If only Leon **_**could**_** toss her ass out of a window…Er, well anyway!! cough Please read and review!! Danke!!**


	6. Old Wounds

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

Ashley glared at the back of Remus' head, willing him to disappear or die. He was taking away her time with Leon. She huffed when Remus glanced back at her to see if she was still following. He leaned forward and whispered something in Leon's ear, making him laugh. Ashley's glare turned into a full blown death glare.

Remus snickered as he felt her glare. He liked messing with her. She was so easy to piss off. "Remus, The file says there are two paths…Which on do you think we should take? Left or right?" Leon asked as he glanced at Remus. "Which do you think we should take, Ashley?" Remus asked, looking at the blonde.

She looked shocked and flushed as he turned his odd stare towards her. "Um…Left?"

"Alright, let's go right then, Leon," Remus said as he turned the lever to the right. Ashley sputtered and stared at him. "You jerk!! And here I thought you were being nice!!" She yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground. Remus shrugged, "Well, I wasn't being nice. You can ask Leon this; I did the exact thing to him in Raccoon." He laughed the sound coming out rough and slightly crazed.

Ashley took a small step back and he grinned at her, his teeth sharp. "Come, little girl…Let us meet our fate in Hell," He said reaching his left hand out to grasp hers. The claws around her hand were long and heavy, the muscles beneath the arm held hidden strength. The arm scared her, it just wasn't human. He tugged her forward, Leon to his right as they headed for the door. "Get your guns ready, Kennedy. I have that feeling again. Graham, keep close to Leon, do not stray. Let's get going then," Remus said, letting her hand go as he grasped the doorknob and opened the door, the Wildey Magnum in his left hand.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Sonavabitch, he's uglier than a Tyrant on hormones!!" Remus said as he watched the giant stomp towards them. "And you would know?" Leon yelled as they ran. "You don't want to know!! Do you have a flash grenade?"

"Yeah, here!! Have fun!!" Leon said as he dodged to the left, barely missing the giant's foot. Remus turned and threw the grenade, blinding the creature while he fired the Wildey. The bullet ripped a chunk out if its shoulder causing it to kneel in pain and a parasite to emerge from its back. Remus ran and leapt into the air, landing on its back while Leon capped off shotgun shells into it. Remus raised his left arm and began to slash and claw at the horrific lump of flesh.

The giant stood and shook its broad shoulders throwing Remus from its back. Remus landed on the ground more roughly then he intended, but drew his gun again and fired, taking its leg out from under it, Leon fired and hit it in the head, and Remus ran over to it again to kill the parasite. He clawed, ripped, tore, and raked the parasite's flesh and it soon hung limp as the giant fell.

"Finally, its dead…It's tough, I'll give it that…Well, anyway. Let's leave, I've got to leave for an hour or so, I'll meet up with you later, Leon. Take care of the girl…" Remus said, adding the last part as an afterthought. Ashley huffed and glared at him. He grinned at her and turned around, "Tell Vic if you get to talk to her again, I said 'hey' for me, will you?"

"Yeah, I will," Leon said, smirking.

"Thanks, well, see you," Remus said walking past the chilling corpse of the giant.

RESIDENTEVIL

The castle's interior was set to be dark and gloomy. Remus could say he wasn't that impressed. He rounded a corner and waited for the foot steps to fade. He tapped the com headpiece. "Krauser? Krauser, come in, this is Birkin, over."

"_This is Krauser, what do you want, Birkin, over?"_

"I talked to the boss and he said to continue our missions. And he also said that if Ada proves to be against us…We are allowed to kill her, over," Remus said, the last part hitching in slight excitement.

"_Really? So, we can finally kill the bitch in the red dress?"_

"Yes, oh and Krauser?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Where are your rooms? I'm in a dire need of a bath, I smell like the dead…" Remus said as he tugged the shirt, keeping the drying blood from scratching against his skin.

Remus heard a sigh over the com link, _"On the second floor sixth door to the right. Do not be seen, copy?"_

"Yes, thanks, over," Remus clicked the com link off and looked around. He was already on the second floor. Good, that'd make his life a lot easier. He was in the left hall way so he had to get to the other without being seen. Piece of cake. He ran full speed down the hallway and counted the doors. When he reached the sixth, he stopped and opened it. The room was done in red and black.

Remus shrugged out of the bloodied shirt and tossed it on the ground. He turned and locked the door and then took off his ruined pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He felt the scar above his navel and sighed. Luckily he didn't get an infection when the piece of metal ran him through. But luckily Albert Wesker was there to help him. He had offered Remus a deal, and Remus took it.

That's probably the only reason he wasn't in a test tube being studied. He made his way to the shower and looked through the soaps. All floral scents. Remus wrinkled his nose at the thought of smelling like a girl. He kept looking and eventually settled on Orchid smelling shampoo. It still smelled floral, but it also had a subtle scent, not as strong as the others.

He sighed and turned the water on and got in.

RESIDENTEVIL

Clothes. He didn't have any with him so all that were left were monk robes and Krauser's clothes. He decided to wear Krauser's spare pants and shirt, and use a monk robe to cover himself up. He smelt rain and he was in no mood to get wet. He shrugged and began to dress. Te rain began and pattered against the window. He snorted, he was always right.

He picked up his ruined clothes and threw them in the trash. He dressed quickly and poked his head out the door and looked around. Clear. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Time to find Leon and the girl. And maybe kill Ada also.

RESIDENTEVIL

"_Leon, this is Vic again. How are you holding up?"_

"I'm doing fine as is Ashley. We encountered Remus again and he said 'hey'."

"_Right, thanks. Where are you this time?"_

"Inside a castle. Remus and Luis both said they'll meet up with us later."

"_Right, be careful. From my read outs, the castle is dangerous and filled with the enemy. Be cautious and smart and you two should be fine. Alright, I'll talk to you later, Leon."_

"Right," Leon said as the com went silent. "Let's go, Ashley," He said, motioning her forward. They walked deeper into the castle, unaware of what lurks in its dark confines.

**A/N:**** Wow, this was a short chapter. I'm sorry if it's not up to par; I've had a hard two days and just finished this chapter today. It's part story-line and part filler. That and I almost had writer's block. Cruel creature that is it, I avoided it. Barely…So, please forgive me. Please, read and review. Danke!!**


	7. Blinded and Lost

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

Leon turned the key that unlocked the large gate in front of him. He and Ashley made their way down the narrow hallway; they turned right towards what looked like a prison door.

"Ashley, I want you to stay right here...Do. Not. Move. Do you understand me?" Leon said, seriously. Ashley nodded stiffly, "Right, Leon"

Leon nodded and turned to the open gate. He cautiously walked down the steps, gun drawn as he looked around. The room was small and dank, and there were two gongs at the two ends of the room. Leon stepped down from the stairs, the footsteps sounded hollow on the cold stone. He walked past the pillar towards a locked gate. Leon looked in; something was bound inside wearing a covering over its eyes.

Leon was curious. If only he could get a better look...The creature jumped forward at the sound of Leon's footfall. Leon jumped back, shocked as the creature lunged at him with claws. Leon dodged as it kept swiping at him. _How can it see?! Its eyes are covered!!_ Leon thought furiously as he glanced around for something to help.

He caught sight of the gongs and looked back the creature. He dodged a close hit and picked up a rock and he tucked and rolled. He began to think, the creature was blind, but it followed his every move, with precision. And the gongs...Leon threw the rock and it hit the end of one of the gongs.

The creature turned and charged towards the gong that was hit, exposing the parasite on its back. Leon didn't have to think twice as he began to fire at the monster when its claws were slammed into the stone of the walls. It roared in pain and tugged harder at the claw. It stumbled back, quickly regaining its balance as it 'looked' around.

Leon walked slowly away as it began to charge around the room, slashing the air. Leon lifted his gun slowly and fired at the gong again, and the creature ran blindly over to the sound and struck the gong, shattering it. Leon was tempted to cover his ears from the loud resounding sounds, but managed to point his gun at the parasite on the creature's back, making it turn blindly towards where the shots were shot last.

Leon dodged swiftly, the claws almost snagging his jacket. Leon pulled his shotgun from the strap on his back and fired, close range into the parasite on its back. The creature howled as it fell to its knees and slumped forward onto the cold stones, blood coming from its back in rivers. Leon heaved a sigh of relief as he glanced around again. That had been close.

Leon turned and looked over his shoulder and called Ashley down. She came down the steps and almost tripped but managed to catch her balance at the last minute. Leon walked back to the creature's cell and looked in. He noticed a lever and pulled it down. He looked back over his shoulder and walked out of the cell. "Let's go, Ashley," Leon said as he waved at her to follow him.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus shifted the robe over his shoulders again as he glanced around. He pulled the hood over his head, but kept the robe itself open in the front, showing the shirt and pants he was wearing. He fell into the shadows as a group of robed Ganados ran past him. He looked down the hall they ran and decided to follow them.

He kept to the shadows and listened in on them. "¡¡Debemos encontrar el espía americano y la muchacha pronto!!" One of the robed men said, gesturing with his hand. The others nodded and they made their way further down the hall, walking out a door. From what Remus could tell they were looking for Leon and Ashley.

He sighed, he needed to study his Spanish...For all he knew they could've been talking about lunch...He growled in annoyance as he made his way to the door. "I need to get paid for these missions...Gotta bring that up when I talk to Wesker..." Remus muttered as the door opened and he slipped through.

RESIDENTEVIL

The dog's body hit the ground, blood splattering on the maze's hedges. Remus wiped the blood from his face as he looked around. He needed to find Luis as soon as possible. He was vital in the understanding of the Plaga. Remus turned a corner and was in a dead end. He could swear he felt a vein throbbing in his head.

"You know what?! Fuck this!! I'm cutting through..." He snarled as he started to slash through the hedges. He kept cutting until he finally made it to the other side and sighed in relief. "About time...I wish I could've thought of this fifteen minutes ago..." He grumbled as he looked around. The other side of the castle stood before him casting an ominous shadow over the maze.

The moon hung high as it continued to rain. He shivered in the robe and hoped he could get to them in time.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon rubbed his nose at the sewage smell. He hated the smell, but he had to bear it. He gunned down an invisible bug on the sewer's wall. He looked around again. He really hoped he wouldn't get lost down here. He had to find Ashley, and meet up with Remus and Luis as soon as possible.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus ran down the darkened corridors, he had to find Luis first. He snarled as he saw two of the robed Ganado walking down the hall, crossbows in hand. Remus' claw tore through the fabric of his robe's left sleeve as he neared them. One of the Ganado turned in shock, and before he could scream, he was split in two, through the middle.

The other had started to lift his crossbow to fire, but Remus had ducked. The bolt hit the wall behind him and shattered. The pieces fell to the ground at the same time the second Ganado did. Remus stood in the blood that had spilt on the rugged floor and stared at the deepening red. Blood was darker near the heart, and gets lighter as it travels through the extremities.

Remus cupped the sides of his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. _Just will away the images…Will away all the blood. Do not allow it to control you, your baser instincts, your animalistic urge to rip and tear, the feeling of the blood coming in great red founts covering you with your latest kill. Obey me, Remus Birkin, you know I am right, _Wesker's lightly accented voice said inside his head. Remus took a shuttering breath and let it out slowly.

He had a mission to finish and finish it he will. After all, he felt keeping Luis alive might result in a hell of a lot of pain for him, he felt. He straightened and squared his shoulders; he took another breath and ran down the hall to find the Spaniard.

RESIDENTEVIL

_Man, this Salazar guy sure loves his booby-traps…_Leon thought as he ran down the sewer to a door that lead to the castle's interior. Why had Ashley run into a trap? Of all things she ran into a dead end and the wall ate her! Now Leon had to find her, _again_. Leon sighed heavily as he entered a room where he heard chanting. He was on a balcony, Leon though idly as he looked down and saw a group of robed Ganado doing some kind of ritual.

Leon snorted softly; cultists _always_ do rituals, or try to kill him, either way. Leon ran to the gap of the balcony and took a grenade out. He aimed it, plucked the pin and tossed it. It landed in the group and Leon chuckled as one picked the grenade up and played 'hot potato' with it, before it exploded. Man, he loved it when the enemy was stupid. It made his life _so_ much simpler.

**A/N:**_**Finally**_**, I got my computer back and it's better then ever. I **_**really**_** wanted to edit this chapter for the longest of times. It was** **positively **_**horrendous**_**!! But, I do hope you like the edited version better. And if you all were wondering, I got my comp back yesterday, and worked on this chapter over again today. I had to get the hang of my newly rebuilt comp. And yes, Ashley got eaten by the wall. This, sadly, means a partial Ashley chapter. No worries though, Ashley will be tortured thoroughly. :'D Yay, for you Ashley haters. And school for me starts this Thursday, but I will do my best to keep the chapters coming once every other day. Danke read and review!! Oh, and the next chapter I will do my best to get it out late Monday. **


	8. Mein Teil

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

Remus slowed down and flattened himself against a wall when he heard a high pitched voice talking. _"We need to deal with Mr. Kennedy very soon…"_ The voice mumbled. Remus rolled his eyes; _This one must be a genius…_Remus thought as he leaned forward and took a peek from the corner. _Oh fuck…I think this one thinks he's Napoleon or something…I swear, first he's stupid, now he's nuts…At least he doesn't sound French…_The small figure garbed in blue started to talk to a much larger figure dressed in black holding a spear.

Remus' eye twitched as he fought back a sneeze. Someone was talking about him!! He resisted the urge to growl, it must be Ada…The figure in black turned it's head slightly, as if looking behind it. It then shook it's hooded head and continued to walk behind the small man. Soon, they were both out of sight and Remus gave into the urge. He sneezed and sniffled, he hated having colds…

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus saw Luis running through a door straight down the hall and went through the door. "Mi amigo!! I found it!! I found the cure!!" He heard Luis say, Remus soon saw Saddler calmly walking behind Luis. "Fuck!!" Remus cursed and used all the speed he could muster and slammed himself into Saddler. The scorpion like tail snagged Luis' shirt as it retreated back into Saddler's robes. Remus and Saddler landed with a heavy thud onto the ground.

"Remus!! What are yo--?!" Leon started to say but was caught off as Remus began to yell at him. "Run!! Fucking run!! Take Luis with you!! Protect him and the girl!! Hur--!!" A large hand wrapped itself around his throat and Remus craned his head to look behind him. Saddler had stood up and was holding Remus by the scruff of his neck.

"You. You have been helping the American agent out? Helping him kill my followers and my creations?! You shall pay dearly, boy…" Saddler whispered dangerously to him. Leon fired at Saddler hitting him in the shoulder. Saddler looked up and glared, he turned his attention to Luis. "Luis, why do you betray me like this? After all I have done for you. Why must you treat me this way?"

"Because what you are doing is wrong!!" Luis shouted, drawing his Red9. Remus felt his head getting light. _There are times when you can let your baser instincts take control. And when that time comes, you know what you need to do in order to survive, Remus Birkin. Do it. _Wesker's voice ordered inside his head. Remus felt his left arm twitch, he felt the claws lengthen and curl into a claw. He let his mind drift and his instincts take over.

RESIDENTEVIL

Luis watched in fascination as Remus twisted his arm around and winced and he heard the sound of Saddler's arm being ripped open by the large claw. Saddler gave a pained grunt and let Remus go who slid to the ground and gasped for breath. Remus turned and tackled Saddler, clawing at him. Saddler dodged with fluid speed, but his back hit a wall. Remus turned and yelled out in a hoarse voice, "Run!! I'll keep him distracted for a while!! Hurry!!"

Saddler's tail had slid out and lunged at Remus, the tail sunk into the soft flesh of his right shoulder and flung him into the wall near Luis and Leon. Remus coughed up blood and turned to Leon, "Didn't I say 'run'?! Just go!! I'll be fine!!" Leon nodded and grabbed Luis' arm and tugged him away. Remus turned when he heard a frustrated growl, and he grimaced. "You foolish little boy!! You have stood in my way long enough!!" Saddler hissed out as he neared where Remus sat slumped against the wall. "Really? I heard that was a good thing, you sleazy bastard…" Remus said, grinning. The blood had steamed its flow from the wound in his shoulder; he should be perfectly healed in another five minutes.

But you know the saying: A lot can happen in five minutes…

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon walked calmly around the room, watching El Garrador closely. He had left Luis up where it was safe and to keep and eye out for more guards while he fought. _One more shot and it should die…_Leon thought as he fired at one of the gongs again. The creature perked up and ran towards the gong, breaking it with its strong claws. Leon took aim, and fired. It fell; the parasite on its back writhing in agony, and it soon fell still.

Leon heaved a relieved sigh and drew his shotgun. He cocked it and blew the lock to bits. He slung it over his shoulder again and drew his pistol as he kicked the door down. It swung open with a loud screech that grated Leon's ears. "Time to get this show on the road…" Leon muttered as he turned and called over his shoulder. "Hey, Luis!! Come on!! It's safe for you to come down!!"

"Will you stop acting like my nanny?! I mean, come on, Leon!! I'm a full grown man, I don't need you to baby me, and I can fight to unlike Miss. President's daughter," Luis grouched as he walked down and stood next to Leon. Leon chuckled, "Sorry, I'm just so used to having Ashley around, I forgot."

"'Forgot' my ass…" Luis muttered as they walked though the now opened door.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus took a shuddering breath as he looked around his surroundings. _So much for being 'Mr. Tough Guy…_He thought. Saddler had beaten the _hell_ out of him and when he thought Remus was finally dead, he had left. Mind you it took an hour for Remus to heal enough so he could _walk_, let alone run. He hoped Leon had done what he said, protecting Luis and finding the girl.

Remus shrugged out of the bloodied robes and let them fall in a heap on the floor. He leaned against a pillar and used a tentative finger and felt around the hold in his shirt. The artery had been pierced, thus allowing his own heart to kill him with each pump. The wound was lethal, but luckily he wasn't human anymore so his body was able to heal it before he died. Remus was glad he had graduated medical school. Or else he would've been dead by now due to carelessness and stupidity.

He took another breath and closed his eyes when he felt the skin and muscle stitch itself back together. At least there were no needles involved…

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon took aim and fired three shots into the steal belts that held Ashley. "Ah!! Talk about a near death experience…" Ashley said as she smiled at Leon. Luis rolled his eyes but heard a door slid open to their left. Leon looked from the newly appeared Cultists and back to Ashley. "Ashley!! Get out of there!!" Luis drew his Red9; sometimes he wished the girl would at least have a gun. But no, she had to do everything _unarmed!!_

**A/N:**** Ah, finally!! I just started this chapter around 11: 30pm…And it was done at 12:08am!! I am just that good…lol Anyway, I let Luis live for a reason, what reason is yet to be seen. But anyway, thank you for reading and leave a review!! Thanks again!!**


	9. Bloody Tales

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters, nor do I own FFVIII or Chuck Norris…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

"Geführt schneller!!" Remus yelled at himself as he ran down the hall. He turned his head to look behind him and tried to run faster. There were at least twenty Cultists running after him with sickles, scythes, and a crossbow. He was too weak from blood loss to fight that many. Maybe five or ten, but definitely not twenty.

"_¡¡Consiga el monstruo!! ¡¡Mátele!!_" The lead Cultist yelled pointing at him. Remus snorted, "Monster my ass…" He had to find a way to ditch them fast or he was going to past out. The combination of blood loss, over exertion, and exhaustion were starting to wear him down greatly. He started to slow and the Cultists behind him slowed as well, raising their weapons as they crept closer to him and he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

Remus snarled in annoyance, "You know what, little creepers? I still have my favorite gun on me…And then…I'm going to kick the rest of your asses…_Chuck Norris Style!!_" The head Cultist descended on him, his sickle poised to rip his shoulder in half. Remus drew his Wildey Hunting Magnum and grinned like a crazed mad man.

The gun fired, ripping a gigantic hole through five of the Cultists chests. They fell in a bleeding heap on the red carpet. "You might want some cold water to get that stain out, y'know?" Mocking them and sounding like Raijin from Final Fantasy VIII. He snickered as he pulled the trigger again and again, soon the hall and the floor was carpeted in blood and soon there was only one Cultist left.

Remus grinned; he did say he'd kick the last of their asses like Chuck Norris didn't he…?

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon had to admit defeat. He sighed; they were lost. "Guys, I think we need to go back to where Remus and Saddler were," Leon said turning to the two. "You sure, Leon? I mean, he and Saddler were fighting like caged dogs…" Luis said as he glanced behind him. "I think we should just leave him!! He's mean and grumpy!!" Ashley said as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, I made him a promise six years ago. I'm not going to leave him behind. You can stay here if you want, Ashley, but Luis and I are going back to help him," Leon said as Luis nodded and they turned to go back the way they came. After a few steps they heard Ashley yell for them to stop. "Fine, then!! I'm coming with you guys then!! I'm not in the mood to be carried off by those goons again!!" Luis rolled his eyes, sure the blonde was a decent package but _must_ she be a spoiled brat? And those ears…

"Let's go then," Leon said turning away again and walked down the corridor.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus slid down the wall, panting as he tried to calm his wildly beating heart. He needed to eat something and he was in no mood to eat fake fruit. His body wanted something warm, something freshly killed, something…Remus turned his gaze back to the knocked out Cultist he had went Chuck Norris on, his stomach growled and clenched in hunger pangs.

Remus felt his body move on its own accord; he stood and stepped on the dead bodies in his way. They weren't warm, they weren't fresh. Their blood had stilled and had started to congeal inside the dead veins.

He stood over the slumped figure and knelt. He could feel the Cultist's pulse from where he knelt; he could hear it sluggishly beating. He hoped a Plagas wouldn't leap out the man's throat. He tugged the man forward, gently pushing the head back to reveal the pale neck. His face scrunched up in disgust, he had a feeling the flesh would taste horrid. But so long as it was edible he'd be fine.

The cultist had begun to wake up and Remus felt himself grin as he lunged into the neck, digging his teeth in, biting and ripping. The cultist struggled to scream but all that came out was blood and noisy gurgles. Remus kept biting and ripping, devouring the cultist's throat. And that was the scene Leon, Luis, and Ashley came upon in that narrow corridor. Remus thought faintly that he had heard a high pitched scream, but kept on eating.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Come on!! Remus should be down here a—Fuck…" Leon had begun to say, but stopped talking as he took in the sight before him. Blood and gore drenched the walls, the carpet and some of it had even managed to reach the high ceiling. He heard Luis gasp, and Ashley start screaming and he felt his eyes widen at the sight of Remus, drenched in blood and gore, ripping into a screaming cultist.

Leon watched transfixed on the gory scene until a thud to his right caught his attention. The sound also caught Remus' attention as well, and turned his bloodied face towards them, odd colored eyes almost eclipsing the whites of the eyes, and the iris had dilated, giving him a wide eyed expression. Remus blinked and the pupils had started to return to normal. He stood and cupped his head with his right hand and leaned against the wall near the now dead body.

Remus looked up in confusion and turned his gaze to Leon. "L…Leon? Oooh…My head feels like it's about to split in two…Why are you here? I-I thought I told you two to run…" Remus stuttered as he rubbed his face. He felt something sticky and looked down. Blood coated his hands and he looked down at the body behind him. _I did that…? I must've…_He thought as he took a tentative step forward.

Leon snapped out of his trance and stepped forward to help Remus walk. He decided he'd ignore what happened and keep going. "Luis, do you have a napkin?" Leon asked as he looked over at the Spaniard. Luis nodded digging around in his pockets, "Si, mi amigo. Ah, here it is." Leon took it and gave it to Remus, "Clean up. Luis, try to wake Ashley up, we need to head on out." Luis nodded and began to nudge the girl with his foot, "Princess, hey Princess!! Wake up…" Luis sighed heavily and nudged her harder.

"Unh…Oh, Leon…I had this scary dream…" She said as she sat up, "That guy, Remus, was eating one of those robed goons and it was horrible!!" She cried out as she stood up shakily. "Hey, I take offense to that, mini-bitch…" Remus bit out grumpily. He stood and threw the bloodied handkerchief on the floor, his face now clean. "We need to get going…We need to go down this hall, hang a right, go straight and then hang another right. That should get us to the right room, to get out of the castle," Remus said, as he looked around.

Leon and Luis nodded, while Ashley did her best to hide behind Luis. "Let's go then," Leon said as he headed down the hall, followed by Luis and Ashley, and at the end Remus himself.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon and Ashley walked in, followed closely by Luis and Remus. Salazar had his back turned to the group.

"I think you lived long enough, let's see if you can survive _this_ time," Salazar said laughing. Remus and Luis looked up as the ceiling began to move. The door behind them slammed shut, its sound final. Leon growled out in agitation as Salazar made his escape through a door to the far left, laughing. Leon looked up at the moment the spikes thrusted through the holes in the ceiling. "No!!" Ashley screamed as she tried to find a way to escape. "Oh verdammt...This doesn't look good…" Remus muttered as he groaned.

It was one thing to have Trypanophobia, but this was _really_ pushing it.

**A/N:**** Well, here it is!! This story is going to be more then 10 chapters, so that's a good thing. And for those who don't know what it is, Trypanophobia is the fear of injections. I have the same phobia, but I'm doing my best to conquer it. Not working…Anyway!! School is tomorrow, and ch10 is due this Friday. I should be able to make the dead line easy. Also, before I forget 'Oh verdammt' is German for 'Oh damn', just in case you didn't know. By the way, Remus eating people is all my BETA's fault. She suggested it and I thought it'd be great gory fun to write it…Danke, please read and review!! **


	10. Of the Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

"What are we going to do?!" Ashley yelled as she began to tremble in fear. "Easy," Remus said as he ran to the door Salazar had run through and began to beat it. It gave a loud hollowed sound, but didn't cave in. Remus hit it again, and again. The door shuddered under the strength of the blows. "One more!!" Remus hit the door and it flew backwards. He turned and looked up at the ceiling, there was less then a foot and a half above his head. "Go!!" Thankfully Leon, Luis and Ashley were beside him and needed no prompting to run through the exit.

Remus winced in pain as one of the spikes grazed his cheek, and rolled through the door before the spikes impaled him. "You okay?" Leon asked helping him to stand. "Yeah, Everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, we're all alright. So where do we go now?" Leon asked as he looked down the narrow hallway. "Well, since you had to go have a chat with little Napoleon, I don't know really…" Remus said as he shrugged. "But I do know that this is a secret passage, and hopefully it may have a detour or something…" Remus shrugged again. "Let's just go and see what Fate hands us, shall we?" He said as he walked down the darkened hall.

RESIDENTEVIL

"_Leon!!_" Ashley screamed as a large insect dragged her off into the air. "Shit!!" Leon cursed as he watched the bug fly away through a window. "Well, think positive!! At least we don't have to put up with her constant bitching of, '_Oh, Leon!!' 'Hey!! Slow down!!' 'My feet hurt!! Can we take a break?_ _Like now, please?'_" Remus imitated her high pitched voice and clung to Leon's arm, his eyes watery. Leon couldn't help it, he smiled slightly. "There you go, much better now, huh? We'll get her back, Leon. I promise," Remus said, patting Leon's shoulder.

"Hey, you two done kissing over there? I'd like to get out of this creepy place, amigos!!" Luis said, looking at Remus and Leon. Leon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we need to get moving before more of those bugs show up…" Remus nodded, and a few seconds later the bugs began to fly in, the hum of their wings, hurting Remus' sensitive ears. The bugs hovered over them as they tried to get away to a safer spot. "You just _had_ to say that, Leon?!" Luis yelled as he fired at one of the bugs that had crawled towards him, splattering its brains and eight eyes all over the wall.

Remus decided against using his Glock or his Magnum, he had a feeling he'll be needing it later on; he used his clawed left arm to slash and tear through the small hoard. Leon kept his hand steady as he fired, two shots for each, he thought as he kept them at a distance. "Quick!! Through that cave there, it'll force them to get in close and we can blow them away!!" Remus said over the loud hums of wings and gunshots.

They turned to run and when they made it through the small stone doorway, Leon let a grenade drop near it. The bugs began to crawl through in bunches and they covered their ears as the grenade went off, killing a large portion of the bugs. Leon smirked as he began a quick cleanup. "Smart ass…" Remus muttered, when he passed Leon, who looked smug. "So, where to next?" Luis asked, reloading his Red9.

"To be honest? I haven't the foggiest…I just say let, Kennedy take us through this cavern," Remus said as he looked around. He could hear the bugs, the opening and closing of their horrific maws, the occasional hum of their wings when they fluttered. "Remus?" Leon's voice cut through the haze of his thoughts. "Yes, Leon?"

"While we're on our little walk…Do you think you could tell me what happened that day six years ago?"

Remus turned his head to look over his shoulder and gave a small nod. "You have the right to know. I'll tell you when we get going, but you _both_ must _never_ repeat a word of what I'm about to tell you to _anyone_," Remus said looking at both men. Leon and Luis nodded, and Remus sighed. "After I told Claire, Sherry, and Vic to drag you away for medical help…"

RESIDENTEVIL

"_Let's go, we'll wait for you, Remus…" Claire said as they began to walk to the outside of the tunnel. When they were out of sight, his hands fell limply at his sides. He was exhausted and he felt horrible for lying to them. "Well…Maybe I can stay dead this time…" Remus muttered as his vision began to fog. "Die again? No, no, no that will simply not do," A man's deep voice said nearby. _

_Remus opened his eyes blearily as he looked up. He saw a man dressed in black with blonde hair and sunglasses. "Who…Are you?" Remus said, his voice leaving him. "I am a friend. You may call me Albert Wesker," The man, Wesker, said as he walked over to where Remus lay. "So, I see you have been infected with the G-Virus 001. I thought Birkin made only one…"_

"_He…Made two…I was given the second…" Remus said, blood gushed from his mouth. Wesker looked down at him then looked at the metal sticking out of Remus' stomach. He leaned forward his gloved hand wrapped around the metal and pulled it free with ease. Remus gritted his teeth in pain as blood gushed forward again. He felt his skin knitting back together and the bleeding ebbed._

_Wesker smirked, "I have a deal for you, Remus Jack Birkin. You can stay here and let the U.S. government find you and experiment on your…Unique body. Or, you can come work for me. You will be paid and you will be safe. So long as you are loyal that is."_

_Remus looked at the man in black and began to think. There was a high chance the U.S. would pick and prod him because of the two viruses in his blood stream or work for Wesker and not get stabbed with needles and probably live to see the day. He hoped Vic, Leon, Claire, Sherry and Ada…Wait…Where was Ada? "Where's Ada Wong? Where did she go…?" Remus gritted as he sat up, clutching the wound in his stomach. "She works for me. She is safe, so have no fears," Wesker said stepping back to give him room._

"_Tch, I knew she wasn't telling the truth…Alright, Albert Wesker…You have yourself a new recruit. When do I start?" Remus said, standing up. "Right now," Wesker said, and shook Remus' hand when he stuck it out._

…_**At Wesker's Headquarters…**_

"_You are not allowed to have contact with anybody outside this instillation, do you understand, Birkin?" Wesker asked, looking at Remus as he lay in the medical ward. Remus nodded slowly as he met Wesker's eyes from behind the sunglasses. "Why are you doing this for me?"_

"_Because you are a valuable asset to or cause. May I ask you a question, Birkin?"_

"_Uh, yes, sir. I guess so, sir," Remus said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "You were a medical student at Oxford, were you not? And you graduated top of the class," Wesker said as he took a set next to the bed and crossed his legs. _

"_Yes, sir, I did."_

"_Why did you want to go into the field of medicine?"_

"_I wanted to help make humanity better, make cures for diseases, and just make the world a better place. That and I wanted to make Uncle Will proud of me. He, Annette, and Sherry are…Were, the only family I had left. Sir, is my cousin alright? I remember her being with Claire and the others…"Remus asked as he tried to hide his grotesque looking arm from his sight. He felt like a freak. A monster, something that shouldn't exist…But he did exist._

"_Yes, Sherry Birkin is in safe hands. That and, Birkin, I have a feeling you will like working here," Wesker said, a slow smile spreading across his features. "Now, I'm going to give you a sedative to put you to sleep, you look exhausted," He said as he picked up a syringe from a cabinet in the ward. Remus prickled and the spikes on his arm rose, in defense._

_Wesker turned to him and gently took his right arm and pressed the cold needle to his skin. "Calm down, take a deep breath, and look away. You know this won't hurt," Wesker's voice was calming and Remus was slightly amazed to feel his body relaxing and the needle slid into the vein and the world turned in hues of blurred colors… _

RESIDENTEVIL

"Since then, I've been working for the Boss," Remus said, being careful not to reveal Wesker's identity to Leon or Luis. Remus found out four years later what Wesker was planning, and Remus had requested to be turned into a field operative instead of the scientist he was. Remus had been loyal to the man without fail. Wesker knew Remus wouldn't betray him, for no amount of money. He had also found out Wesker had taken a sample of his blood while he was out, and had experimented on it.

Remus saw what had resulted in the experiments and was horrified what his blood did to the lab mice. The small white, red eyed mice had gone under fast transformations, turning into hideous little monsters, that soon died, and their body's combusted. The walls of the mice cage was covered in blood and the others soon followed the first one's example. Remus had turned ill and confronted Wesker about it.

Wesker had said it was necessary to see what would happen if Remus' blood ever came into direct contact with another person's blood. Remus had nodded numbly and had returned to his rooms. He had taken out his Glock and put the barrel to his head, finger at the ready on the trigger, ready to blow his head apart. But for some reason he had not pulled the trigger. He had thought of Vic and their future together. If they had children, would they become monsters like him? Or would they be normal, with maybe only an odd eye coloring the only side effect?

He hadn't known, but he wanted to live so he could find out. He had sighed and placed the gun back where it was before he had moved it. _"Remus…?_" A voice cut through the haze again and his blue and indigo eyes looked back into a set of normal blue eyes. Remus blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, Leon. I was miles away…" Remus said sheepishly. Leon nodded, "It's alright. At least your boss took good care of you. That's all that matters."

"So, Remus, Leon, where to next?" The Spaniard asked looking back at them. "I don't know, but I say we just keep going the way we're going. I got a good feeling this time," Remus said as he walked ahead of Leon. Yes, he lived. Yes, he was a monster, but he accepted the fact because Vic had accepted him regardless. He still had a good job, and he still had true friends. That's what kept him going through his personal Hell.

He had learned to master his unique arm, and used it as well as Leon and Krauser used their knives, better even since he could control everyway it moved. Remus let a smile light up his face. Despite everything, he had lived and thrived. That and he still had a date with Vic when he gets this mission done. Wesker owes him that much at least.

**A/N:**** There we go!! A good bit into the six years that Remus was missing. And for my BETA Tempus321, I did a little picture of Remus dressed up as Nero from Devil May Cry 4. His hair is even down instead of slicked back. So, blush, Temp!! Blush!! –insert evil laughter- Please read and review and drop by on my deviantart page to view the pictures I drew of Remus and Vic. Danke, and have a good day!!**


	11. Updated Mission

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

"Finally!! Fresh air!!" Luis said taking in a deep breath. Remus snorted, "You call this 'fresh air'? I call it the 'smell of a really old castle that needs to be destroyed'" Leon shook his head at Remus' and Luis' antics. A large figure in red caught Leon's attention. He pulled out his binoculars and looked over the balcony and at the clock tower, then looked to his right towards another building. Ashley was in the hands of Salazar.

The large figure in red pushed her forward when she had stopped to look back. Salazar waved his hand forward and Ashley and the red figure entered the opened door, which shut as soon as they breached the doorway. "Shit," Leon cursed as he put his binoculars back into his pocket. "What is it?" Luis asked as he came to stand next to Leon, looking over the railing. "Salazar has Ashley now…" Leon said as he frowned.

"That doesn't sound promising at all," Remus said as he looked back towards the clock tower. "We might be able to get to them if we go through the clock tower," Remus said as he looked over at Leon and Luis. They both nodded, "So we just have to survive the clock tower and the little princess needs to be rescued? Doesn't sound to hard," Luis said as he glanced at the clock tower. "Basically, that's it in a nutshell. So, let's get going then," Remus said as he waved them towards the stairway behind them.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Leon? I'm going to go take Luis someplace safe, you go ahead and find Ashley. Come on, Luis," Remus said as he slung the Spaniard's arm across his shoulders. During the fight against the two El Garrador, Luis had hurt his leg. The cut was shallow and not lethal but it had disabled Luis from continuing. "Right, go on ahead then. Find us a boat or something so we can escape once this hell is over," Leon said as he turned and entered the sewer entrance.

"Right, it'll be easier on both of us if I carry you like this," Remus said as he picked Luis up bridal style. The Spaniard let out a huff and growled at Remus, "What the hell?! I am not going to be carried like this!! I have dignity!!" Remus snorted, "Just grab my Glock and shot when we get attacked. If I had supported you like before we would be moving to slow. We need to hurry, speed is of the essence!!" Remus said as he began the long trek down to a hidden cave.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon descended the stairs and opened the door there, and went through another, more ornate pair of doors. "Ashley!!" Leon called out running to the middle of the room. Ashley was on her knees before two figures, one clad in red and the other black, their spears at her throat.

"Leon!!"

"Heheheh, Mr. Kennedy, don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" Salazar asked sitting on his throne like chair. Salazar smiled savagely at Leon and pressed a button on his right armrest. "No, Leon!!" Ashley yelled. The floor beneath Leon's feet, he fell with a yell. He thought fast and threw out his hook. It caught on a brick and stopped his sudden fall. Above Salazar listened patiently waiting for the sounds of human flesh being impaled.

He looked up puzzled, "Hm, where is the satisfying sound of one's impalement?" He asked aloud. "Fall for this old trick!!" Leon growled out when he saw a gold like bell. He drew his pistol and fired into it, making a harsh rigging sound. Salazar jumped up from his seat and threw down the ear phone, and began to throw a tantrum.

"How dare you!! No more games!! Kill him!! _Go!! _We shall go and prepare the ritual!!" Salazar screamed as he stomped his foot. The red figure took its spear from Ashley's neck and walked to the door that would lead down to where Leon was. "Oh, Leon…You're alive…" She muttered as she chanced a look behind her, the figure in black shoved her forward.

RESIDENTEVIL

"How long have you and Leon known each other?" Luis asked as Remus dressed the wound on his leg. "About six years," Remus said as he knotted the bandage.

"Ah, you two good friends?"

"Yeah, you could say that, I was gone for six years though. I technically only knew him for a day," Remus said as he rolled Luis' pants leg down. "Really? Where did you meet him?" Luis asked, curious. "Raccoon City," Remus said as he sat back, rubbing his face with his hand. "Wow that sucks. I thought no one survived but Leon," Luis muttered.

Remus shrugged, "There were survivors. A small handful, though. But let's talk about somethi-" Remus' phone rang; singing was heard as Remus pulled his phone out.

"_Help me if you can,  
It's just that this, is not the way I'm wired  
So could you please,  
Help me understand why,  
You're giving into all these reckless dark desires you're..._

Lying to yourself again,  
Suicidal imbecile,  
Put it on the fault line,  
What will it take to get it through to you precious?  
Why would I, Why would I, Why would I wanna watch you...

Dis-dis-dis-disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time.  
What's your rush now; everyone will have his day to die" Remus smirked, he liked the song, and it had a good beat to it.

"Hello, this is Birkin," He said into the phone. _"Birkin, are you doing as I told you?"_

"Yes, sir. I have a feeling Ada won't be doing as she was told, so I upped her up a bit and I now have the scientist who studied the Plagas with me as we speak. His only request is to destroy the Cult located here and then let him live in peace. But other than that he is willing to help us, Boss," Remus said as he smiled slowly, Wesker was going to be happy.

Remus heard a chuckle, "_Excellent, Birkin. Now, I have a new mission for you, besides keeping the scientist alive._"

"Yes, sir, what is my new mission, Sir?"

"_Get the Plagas samples from Ada if she proves to be against us, I am counting on you and Krauser, Birkin. Do __**not**__ disappointment. Understood?_" Wesker's voice sounded stern and promised punishment if he failed. "Yes, Sir. I will not fail you," Remus said as he hung the phone up and took a deep breath. "That was your boss?" Luis asked as he shifted in his seat. "Yes, do you think you can handle being by yourself for a few hours? I'll leave you my Glock along with some ammo for your Red9 and the Glock," Remus said as he handed the gun to Luis.

"Si, amigo. I'll be fine," Luis said as he took the pistol and nodded. Remus nodded back. He had to find Krauser and Ada both. When he was out of earshot he picked his phone up and dialed Krauser. "_Hello?_" The gruff voice said on the other line. "Krauser, this is Birkin. Wesker just called. He changed my mission again. If it is true that Ada is against us, I am to get the samples from her," Remus said as he peeked over his shoulder at the dark blue boat, the name '_Romulus_' painted on the side in white.

"_The bitch?_"

"Yes, but keep on with your mission. We need those samples. So, as I am not going to like saying this, we need to give Ada help when possible, but only if she is still with us," Remus said.

"_Alright, understood,_" Remus hung the phone up and started his mission.

**A/N: ****Hello, again!! Well, here's chapter 11, I hope you all will like it –nod nod- But I might only be able to update the story twice a week instead of three. I don't want to fail my senior year of school and be stuck back there again '' Anyway, the story has a few more chapters left. I might start another fanfic, but it could be a while before I could think of a good story line. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears!! Danke read and review!!**


	12. Alone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

Leon continued to run down the dank hall of the sewer. His nose wrinkled still from the smell, and he idly thought of how to get the smell from his clothes. He came across a door and entered. He was in a small room with a generator and an elevator. He walked towards the gated door and shook the gates. It rattled loudly, but didn't budge. Leon growled in annoyance when he heard a heavy figure drop down a few feet away from him.

Leon turned and his eyes widened a fraction. The large creature stood up and let out a hissing growl, its mandibles moving as it did. Its sharp tail swooshed out, intending to stab Leon. Leon ducked and jumped away. Verdugo's glowing yellow red eyes glared hate at Leon, before vanishing up onto the ceiling. Leon had to wait for the elevator to get here and now he was fighting another monster. Great.

A tail came from the ceiling and Leon flipped away. He heard the hissing growl again and drew his shotgun. Verdugo jumped down from the ceiling and slashed at Leon with its claws, snagging his shirt and tearing it slightly. Leon capped off a shot and the monster stumbled back from the point blank shot. It was unfazed as it stood straight up again, and snarled. It jumped back up onto the ceiling and started to attack Leon with its tail.

Leon turned and barely dodged the tail as it tried to impale him. He saw a corridor and some red canisters and began to run towards them. Verdugo jumped down so it could follow easier, it moved with quick graceful movements as it tailed Leon, who turned and fired at the red canister. It exploded and froze Verdugo where it stood. Leon began to fire the shotgun into it before it started to thaw, he saw another canister and ran towards it and pulled it to the floor and kicked it towards the hulking figure.

The top of the canister broke off and began to hiss loudly as Nitrogen was expelled hitting Verdugo and freezing it from the feet up. Leon began to fire again and the creature howled and pieces began to fall off in chunks. The rest fell and shattered onto the concrete floor just as the elevator pinged, signifying that the elevator was there. Leon kicked the shattered head from him and made his way to the elevator.

"Damn monsters…" He grumbled as he pressed the button to go where he needed.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon climbed down the ladder; he honestly hoped that was the last puzzle he had to do. He hated this island, and he'd probably never go to another island, no matter where it was. Leon made his way across the bridge, about halfway; he heard something crashing behind him. He turned swiftly and felt his mouth gap slightly. "Shit…" He yelled as the statue of Salazar began to make its way across the bridge.

It was one thing to have zombies, parasites, Lickers, giant man-eating plants, and big ass sharks trying to kill him, but seriously. A giant statue of a man that only stood about four feet tall? Leon leapt to the right, avoiding a giant pillar of stone as it crashed. He dodged to the left, then right again as two more pillars fell. Leon smirked as he reached the doors and kicked them open, running outside.

"Ha!! You're to big to fit throu-" Leon began to say before the statue burst through the door, bringing the archway to ruin. "Shit!!" Leon cursed as he began to run down the bridge. The statue was to heavy and fell through halfway across the wooden bridge. Leon jumped and grasped the side of the other remaining end of the bridge and hauled himself up. He panted heavily and laid on the ground, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

After a few minutes Leon stood up and dusted his clothes. He still had Ashley to go and save. He turned and walked down towards the entrance of the tower. He opened the door and saw Salazar clapping. "So nice of you could join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy!!" He said, giving a small laugh.

"You again!!" Leon snarled and he took a step forward. His eyes flickered towards the tall figure dressed in black. He now knew what lay under the large robes and wasn't equipped to kill it.

"The sacred rite is about to begin at this tower shall endow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us!!" Salazar said, smiling as he walked to Leon right.

"This is no ritual!! This is terrorism!!" Leon yelled, angry at the small man.

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry, we prepared a special ritual for you" Salazar raised his left hand as if to signal something. Leon didn't give him a chance to summon what ever it was he was about to call. Leon drew his knife and threw it, piercing Salazar's hand and embedding it into the pillar. Salazar slowly looked at his hand, the shock evident on his face as he began to whimper.

"Huh," Leon smirked, but the smirk was wiped off his face as the black robbed figure quickly stepped forward and pulled the knife from the stone with ease. It launched the blade at Leon who dodged, only losing a few strands of hair as the knife missed him. It was embedded deeply into the wooden door and Leon turned to look at it, before turning and saw Salazar and the figure get on the elevator leading up.

"Stop!!" Leon shouted as he ran to the gates that blocked him from following.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon made his way up the side of the tower, the rickety boards of the walkway not helping him feel better as he shot down the cultist, who fell back falling down to the bottom. Nope, not helping at all. Leon kept walking up until he saw the Merchant standing near a door. "Hello, Stranger!! What could I do you for?" He asked, opening his trench coat, showing Leon that large amounts of ammo and guns he had on him.

"Nothing, I'm good for now. Thank you," Leon said politely and turned his attention to the doors. He steeled himself as he pushed open the doors and entered. "Ah, you just missed her!! The ritual is over. My men took her to an island," Salazar said, smug as he turned around. The large ivy looking plant behind him pulsed and dripped. "What?!" Leon said taking a step forward.

"I think it's time to pay my due respects to your impressive and stubborn will. Mr. Kennedy…Welcome!!" Salazar said, spreading his arms out as the large plants wrapped its vines around him and the robed figure, drawing them up. Salazar began to laugh and the plant swallowed them both whole. _Nothing good will come of this…_Leon thought.

_To Be Continued In The Next Chapter…_

**A/N:**** Well, here it is chapter twelve!! I just **_**hate**_** cliff hangers…Hence why I put one here!! Don't you all just love me?** **I should be able to update every Friday** **night, and I'll see if I can update randomly during the week. I'm also drawing a picture because this story has over 300 Hits!! I'm shocked!! So, please, keep reading and enjoying!! Danke!! Read and review please!!**


	13. Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic…**_

Salazar began to laugh and the plant swallowed them both whole. _Nothing good will come of this…_Leon thought. Leon waited for what seemed like an eternity before the plant's mouth/flower opened and a large one eyed mandible lurched forward, large tentacles crashed through the walls, waving menacingly in the air. A inhuman roar pulled Leon's attention, and he looked up to see what used to be Salazar, sitting in a hulk of pulsing flesh, Salazar let out a screech and Leon harrumphed, agitated.

"Monsters, just one less to deal with…" Leon said as he rolled to his right, avoiding a large tentacle that crashed down where he once stood. Leon kept running to his right, until he stood in a corner. He was away from the lethal head, and now only had to avoid the tentacles. He recalled something Remus had joked with them about, being bored and feeling random. '_Tentacles of Unwanted Penetration!!_' He had said, cheering Luis and Leon up by making them laugh, Ashley actually giggled at his antics.

Remus had changed, Leon noted. No longer was he grumpy, to much anyway, he now did his best to make his friends smile. Even in this dire hell. Leon rolled forward as a tentacle pierced the wall. Leon saw the head looking at him and fired at it before it could try to devour him. The eye gushed yellowed fluid and the clam like shell Salazar had hidden in, opened. Leon didn't waste a heart's beat and began to fire his Broken Butterfly into Salazar.

Salazar screeched again and the shell hurriedly closed. The mandible head reared back down and lunged at him. Leon rolled to his right to avoid being eaten. The head shook itself to rid itself of the debris and turned the Cyclops like glare towards him. Leon snarled and fired into the pus colored eye. The head howled and slammed itself against a wall in agony.

Salazar's shell opened once more and Leon began to fire all the magnum shells into the rancid flesh. Salazar howled and then the body began to bubble. The body began to have a seizure and soon combusted, covering the walls in piss colored slime that smell rancid and sour to the bare nose. Leon smirked to himself. He came out clean this time; no monster blood covered him for once. No more running around smelling like piss and dead things.

Leon turned and headed out the now open gate, the monstrous mass continued to bubble as the force of the explosion died down.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Are you _sure_ you can drive a boat?" Luis asked uncertainly as Remus jumped in the driver's seat, the boat shook in protest. "Tch, can't be _that_ hard, can it? I mean, I graduated Valedictorian in medical school. I'm pretty sure I can drive an inanimate object," Remus said as he scowled at the Spaniard and snorted. He could drive a boat. Easy, piece of pie. Just like driving a car.

Well, considering Remus could only drive a car if it involved running things over, but that still counted as 'driving'. A boat can't be that tough to drive, nope, none at all. Remus turned the keys and the engine roared to life, he could do this. He pressed the throttle and the boat lurched forward and drove out of the cave it had hidden in.

Remus turned the boat sharply to turn towards the island Saddler was located at. Luis was _glad_ the '_Romulus_' had seat belts or he would've fallen out. Remus didn't know a damn thing about boats and here Luis was, going to die because the ass had said he could drive. They approached the dreary looking island in minutes and had found a cave they could use to hide the boat.

Remus slowed the boat down and turned it so it faced the mouth of the cave and killed the engine. "See, Luis? I told you I could drive," Remus said sounding smug as he climbed out the boat to the ledge that led to stairs. Luis glared at Remus, "Really? You call that driving?! It's almost as bad as being trampled by a bull!! 'Can drive' indeed…" Luis muttered as he climbed out the boat as well.

Remus turned, "You should stay here, Luis. There are more then just Ganado hiding here on this desolate isle of dread." Luis frowned, "I don't care!! I'm coming with you!! Leon is my friend as well!!" The Spaniard growled in annoyance. Remus sighed and walked back to the boat, and pulled something out, "Then you left me no choice then…Hey!! Is that a hot Senorita right behind you?!" Remus shouted out and pointed behind Luis.

Luis raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus skeptically. Remus shrugged, "Hell, I had to try, didn't I? Oh well…"

Luis smirked; he had _almost_ fallen for that trick. But in the end he won, he blinked and the next moment he felt a sharp tug at his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Remus pull the syringe's needle out before he started to feel dizzy. "Sorry, Luis, but I had to. I gave you enough so you could stay under for half a day. You should be fine," Remus assured him as Luis began to sag.

Remus caught the dozing man in his arms and laid him in the bed of the boat and covered him. It wouldn't do well for him to get sick. Remus turned and flexed his hand. He had two jobs to finish. Help Leon, and then blow up the island.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon ran into a room and saw six monitors viewing different parts of the island. One caught his attention and he ran to it. "Ashley?" Leon said as he leaned over to peer at the screen closer.

"Leon!!" Ashley's voice rung out from the speakers as she banged on the cell door. A masked Ganado walked towards the door and Ashley backed off scared. He shoved her and she fell onto the hard ground. The Ganado looked up suddenly and stared straight at the camera. He pointed to the Ganado with the red bandanna and yelled something.

The other nodded and turned the switches off. Leon scoffed, "Pff, amateurs…Just hand in there, Ashley. I'm coming for you," Leon said as he turned and hurried out the door he entered through. He had to find her fast, then go and find Remus and Luis.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus walked into the communication's room and saw Krauser and Ada standing there waiting for him to arrive. "Birkin," Krauser nodded towards him. Remus gave him a curt nod, "It seems we've been brought together once more," He said as he glanced over at Ada who leaned against the wall. "Get on with it will you?" Ada snapped, agitated.

Remus felt a smirk cross his lips. "Patience, Ada, is a virtue," Remus sneered at her. Ada glared at him. "What's the news on our friend, Leon?" Krauser asked as he examined his knife, tossing it in the air and caught it. Remus walked over to the equipment in the room and sat down on the ledge. "He's not making it easy. The sample?" Ada said, lips pursed.

"Saddler's got it. It seems he sniffed out our little game."

"Perfect"

"Just so we can understand each other clearly. I don't trust you and nor does Wesker. If you try to do anything clever, I _will_ kill you," Krauser snarled, as he held his knife in his hand.

"Is that so? You know I met Wesker long before you," Ada said, turning her back on Krauser.

"We'll see if you did," Krauser said as he glared at the back of Ada's head.

"Yeah, we'll see," Ada said as she walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. "Huh," Krauser said as he sheathed his knife, he looked over at Remus. "You think we should kill her now and just steal the samples from her cooling corpse?" Krauser asked as he stepped forward, his boots making a hollow sound on the floor. "I wish we could. Wesker said as _soon_ as she turned rogue we kill her, _not_ before…I have the feeling again, so we don't have long to wait, I reckon," Remus said as he stood up and stretched, his back popping as he did so.

He flexed his left hand, watching as the clawed digits curved into something more claw like. "I'm going to have a run of the labs. See if I can get anything," Remus said as he made his way to the door. "I'll see you later, Krauser. Try not to get killed, I have to have _somebody_ to spare with. You know how boring it gets at H.Q."

Krauser snorted as Remus left, "Interesting kid, that one…" He muttered as he smirked. He too, soon left.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus ran through the labs, looking for data on the Plagas that might be useful. He shuffled through papers, and glanced them over. He couldn't understand what they said; he snarled in frustration and threw the papers down. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. Since he didn't have any hair gel to keep it slicked back, it hung into his eyes, shadowing his blue and indigo eyes; his eyes now had the illusion to glow from under the shadows. Or maybe his eyes always had the ability to glow in the dark.

He turned to his right and saw a chair that had straps on it, he edged closer to it. He could smell traces of blood that had been on it. He heard footsteps and turned. He blanched as the large figure knocked him out, his world a haze of bright lights, stars, and then complete cold blackness…

**A/N:**** Huh, another cliff hanger…Well, this chapter as you saw consisted of: A boss battle, a boat trip, the meeting of Remus, Krauser, and Ada and then the evil cliff hanger. –insert dramatic music- What's going to happen to Remus? Will Leon save Ashley or will she die? Who's the figure that knocked Remus out? Questions want to be answered, and answer I shall…Next chapter!! Please, read and review!! Danke!! **


	14. The Past is Never Gone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic... **_

_His eyes widened in horror. On Chief Iron's desk, was the dead body of a little girl. She was spread eagle, her eyes lifeless and cold, stared at him, unblinking. He felt the urge to throw up, but managed to keep it down. He walked forward, lifted a shaky hand, and gently pressed it to her neck. She was cool to the touch and had no pulse._

"_S-She's dead…She's been dead for at least a few hours. Five or six tops…God, who would do this to a child?" Remus said his voice shaky and he lifted the same hand he took her pulse with and closed the eyes that would haunt him the rest of his life. He rubbed at his face with his hand._

The memory shifted to something more horrifying…

_Irons turned and caught the brunt of the attack to his shoulder. He fell hitting the floor with a hard thud. Irons turned and began to fire erratically at the door. The bullets chipped woods and hit flesh. The shadow grabbed his foot and dragged Irons to it. It lifted him into the air, grabbed his shoulder and pulled. _

_The sounds of both clothe and flesh being ripped sent shivers down Remus' spine. The shadow's owner stepped into the light still holding the screaming Irons in it's grasp. It was Birkin who held Irons. Birkin looked back down at Irons and dropped both halves of the man onto the ground. Irons began to drag himself to where Remus stood. Blood gushed from his mouth as he panted, his breathing becoming labored. "He-Help m-me…Please," Irons coughed as he continued to drag himself. _

_His organs dragged with him. Blood poured out of his wounds and Irons managed to grab a hold of Remus' ankle. "Help…Me…," Irons begged, looking up pitifully. Remus stared down at him, his face as pale as Irons. Birkin walked to where Irons' intestines were closest and picked it up and turned, dragging the now dead man with him out of the room. Irons' hand slipped from his ankle and snagged the door, closing it most of the way._

Remus jerked awake and felt tears run down his cheek as he tried to sit up. "No, no, no!! We do not want you to move now do we…Mr. Birkin…?" A deeply accented voice said from the shadows. Remus snarled, "Who are you?! Why do you think that's my name?! Why am I strapped down on a fucking chair?!"

The deep voice chuckled darkly, "I have need of answers, child, and you are going to be the one to give them to me. But if you decide not to, well, I will just allow one of your little friends to administer some pain, shall I?" Remus looked towards the voice, confused. He knew Krauser, Ada, Luis and Leon were safe so who…? "Oh shit…" Ashley, the little bitch always had it out for him…The voice chuckled again, louder this time and stepped into the lamp light that was above Remus, providing the only light in the dark room.

Remus growled, "Saddler, nice to see you again. You recovered completely. I kinda liked you better with one arm." Saddler frowned, "Indeed. Now, dear child, who do you work for?"

"Your mother," Remus snarled.

Saddler sighed and turned his head over his shoulder, "Dear girl, come here please and give this little boy some medicine for his rude behavior." Ashley stepped into the light, her eyes glowing red. Remus cursed, he had a feeling that Ashley was infected long before Leon. Saddler could control her already. "Ashley!! Ashley don't do this!! Remember me? Fuck…" Ashley ignored him and came towards a table and pressed a button there.

"What are…?" Remus had begun to say before a torrent of shocks and pains introduced themselves to his system. He screamed as the pain continued to mount, then, the pain was gone and Remus laid there panting as he tried to regain his breath. "Now, child, will you answer my questions?"

Remus looked at him, his eyesight bleary and unfocused. "Yes, I'll tell you who I work for…" He panted, as Saddler leaned forward slightly, "I work for…That bitch you call a mother…" Remus said, barking out deranged laughter. Saddler snarled and lifted his large hand and smacked Remus. He stalked over towards the table that Ashley was standing by. "You wish to play games, boy?! Then I shall play!!" Saddler spat and turned the machine to full power, he turned to face Remus, "Please, enjoy…" The last was said in a deadly hiss as he pressed the button.

Remus' body arched from the chair and he screamed. The screams echoed and then Remus felt it. His left arm, his Devil's arm, the thing that mocked him every time he saw it, it was changing. It wasn't mutating…It was _evolving_. The pain continued on for another minute before Saddler stopped, noticing the changes in his arm. Saddler walked over towards Remus intrigued.

He looked down at the newly changed arm. Instead of it being flesh colored the arm looked blacken, the spines were gone, and in replacement the arm had become armored, though only lightly so. The muscles were larger possible giving the arm more strength; the claws were more apparent, heavier looking but were still considered slender. Something caught Saddler's attention; it rested in the boy's palm. He gingerly turned the hand over to reveal the palm.

There was a small bump in the middle of the palm, Saddler was more then curious now, the arm had changed so suddenly. His Plagas could only mutate in full maturity but that could take weeks to be complete. But this boy, he unconsciously made the left limb _evolve_ despite the main body being in agonizing pain. Saddler took a tentative finger and pressed against the small bump, instantly a shock went through him, making him jump back.

The body had absorbed the electricity!! It turned itself into a self producing electric current!! Saddler looked over at the boy's face, he was barely conscious; he might be able to get some answers while he was in this state of mind. "Dear boy, tell me…What are you…?" Saddler asked, curious.

"I…Am what my boss calls…An accidental B.O.W…" Remus panted as he tried to control his erratic breathing. "Indeed. Who is your 'boss'?" Saddler asked his voice coaxing.

"_Help me if you can,  
It's just that this, is not the way I'm wired  
So could you please,  
Help me understand why,  
You're giving into all these reckless dark desires you're..._

Lying to yourself again,  
Suicidal imbecile,  
Put it on the fault line,  
What will it take to get it through to you precious?  
Why would I, Why would I, Why would I wanna watch you...

Dis-dis-dis-disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time.  
What's your rush now; everyone will have his day to die" Saddler looked at Remus surprised. "My phone…Go on…Answer it," Remus said as he looked at the man tiredly and waited for the entertainment to start. "Front left pocket…" Saddler dug inside the said pocket and pulled the cell phone out. It continued playing 'The Outsider' by The Perfect Circle. Saddler picked the phone up and answered it. What they both heard next startled them both. "_You bastard!! Let my boyfriend go or I'll rip your testicles off and feed them to a Cerberus!! What have you done to him you moth--!!_" Saddler held the phone from his ear and looked down at Remus, he frowned. "My girlfriend…Is _very _protective of me…" Remus said as he snorted. Just another thirty seconds…

"Indeed, so she is truly worried about you? Humans, they are so interesting. So pitiful and useless…You are not like them. Would you like to work for me instead, I could make it worth giving up your 'boss'…"

Remus pretended to think, gaining some time. "Ah…No, I'd rather die then work for an egotistical maniac," Remus said, but that made him think. He already _was_ working for an egotistical maniac. He sincerely hoped Wesker wouldn't try to read his thoughts, on second thought, he was pretty sure Wesker couldn't read thoughts anyway.

Remus smiled, a smile that held no bitterness, no pain, it made him look years younger. Saddler looked down on him, confused. Why was the idiot boy smiling? "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," Remus' voice rasped, "You're going to die…We're _all_ going to die…But you really want to know why I'm smiling? It's because my girlfriend…Is a computer hacker…And since my phone has been on the line for over a minute…She has probably hacked herself into the system of this horrid little island."

Saddler looked own at him in shock and disbelief. He turned suddenly when one of the large monitors came on. On the screen was a blonde woman in her early twenties wearing a black shirt with a shotgun on the front saying 'Zombie Repellent'. She wore a pair of wire framed glasses; her light blue eyes were narrowed in anger. "So _you're_ the bastard who's been hurting my boyfriend!! For that I'll make you a special dose of pain!!" She snarled as she began tapping on the keys of her board. The lights in the room flickered on and Remus craned his head to see what she was doing.

A large machine began to move, its long arm grasping the air as it moved towards Saddler. Saddler leapt to the left, avoiding it as it whizzed pass him. He felt cold metal hold him from behind him and was tossed against the wall. He hit with a thud and sat there dazed. Vic began to tap more keys and the other machine came over and tore the straps off. "Are you alright, Remy?" Vic's concerned face looked down at him.

"I'd be lying if I said I was…You look as beautiful as ever," Remus said, smiling softly. Vic blushed, "Thank you…Maybe you should put a new shirt on…The one you are wearing is well…Burnt…" Remus looked down and saw his shirt had indeed been burnt off. "Right, Vic, can you open the cryo-chamber over there? I need to toss Ashley in until we can get rid of the parasite," Remus said glancing over at Saddler.

The machines had pinned him down and injected him with a sedative to keep him out, if only for a few minutes. Vic nodded and began typing away; the hiss of the chamber drew Remus' attention once more. Remus grabbed Ashley and tossed her in; she didn't resist or yell when the hatch hissed closed again. "Remus, there's a laundry room down the hall over there." Vic pointed to the door to the right of Remus, "Go get a full change of clothes; yours are all burnt and bloody…" She said, he nose wrinkling slightly.

"Right," He said as he began his way towards the door. He heard Vic's voice call him. He turned, "Don't forget, Remy!! You have a date with me when you're done here!!" She giggled and the monitor shut off. Remus smirked; yes he did have a date with her. And they had six years to make it all back. Time to find Ada and see if she had betrayed them yet. He still needed the Plagas sample so, two birds, one stone.

**A/N: ****Here, it is. Chapter 14!! I hope you like it!! For those who didn't read the first story, **_**Resident Evil: Desolation Infection**_**, you might want to. It would explain the memories and why and how Remus got his arm. They story is of course, in my profile. Click and read, leave a review. And also, again if you didn't read the first story and don't know my dA, here it is:**

**www. ryubakatsu. deviantart. com**

**Please look at my art, leave a review on how you liked it and see if you like the charater sketches of Remus and Vic!! Thank you!! Read and review, please!! **


	15. Subtle Changes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Remus dug through the laundry room and soon found some lockers at the room's back wall. The room was painted a stark white, hurting his sensitive eyes. He growled lightly as he went to the back of the room, resisting the urge to throw _something_ on it to give the wretched room some color.

He ripped a locker apart trying to open it, and he stared, surprised. He hadn't been _that_ strong. He began to think as he took a shirt, lab coat, and a pair of pants from the locker. Remus looked down at his left arm. It had changed, it shouldn't have changed. The original virus he was infected with was killed with the DEVIL vaccine, but the G-001 virus was still alive. Or maybe it…? He shook his head and continued at the task at hand.

He tore the ruined clothes off of him and slipped the pants on, he had already gone through two sets of clothes and he was running out of places to get them. Remus paused when he slipped his shirt on letting it stay unbutton as he pressed a hand against his neck.

Did Saddler…? Remus looked around quickly for a mirror and saw one hanging from a wall covered in grime. He wiped at it with his old shirt and turned his neck. The Carotid artery was unpunctured, he turned his head again. The same was for the other side. Remus sighed in relief but checked his arms just in case. The Brachial artery in his arms had no new wounds and there were a few more areas that he wanted to check.

He thought if he checked the Femoral artery that would be considered a little extreme. Saddler wouldn't _dare_ stick him there. Remus began to button the shirt up and put on the lab coat. He caught his reflection in the mirror and felt a pang in his chest. He looked so much like William Birkin, except for the hair and the more muscular build. That and his indigo rimmed eyes. He heaved a deep breath and turned to go.

He still needed to find Ada and Leon.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon slashed at Krauser, his knife cutting him on the chest. Krauser turned away and looked down at his chest, "Humph…Hmhm." Krauser launched himself at Leon. Leon let the huge knife graze his own as he turned to slash back. They kept slashing, they caught each other's arms and the knives drew closer to their necks. Krauser tugged Leon forward and twisted around him, landing a strong kick on Leon's back that sent him flying, his knife clattered a good distance away.

Krauser started to walk over to Leon stepping closer with each passing beat of Leon's heart "All for Umbrella's sake…" Krauser said as he stood only a few feet from Leon.

"Umbrella…?"

"Almost let it slip…Die comrade!!" Krauser jumped into the air and landed by Leon, his knife inching its way towards Leon's throat. Leon struggled, but it was all in vain. The knife kept getting closer and he felt the tip of the cold metal. _This is the way the world ends…Not with a bang, but a whimper…_Leon thought, but before the blade could sink any further into the soft flesh, a gun went off, hitting the knife.

Leon saw his chance and kicked Krauser away. The large man caught himself and clutched his stomach. "Ada!!" Leon called out, surprised. "Humph, it's the bitch in the red dress," Krauser snarled, facing her.

Nobody was aware of a figure that stood only a few yards above their heads, watching the scene play out below. These people intrigued the figure and it shifted so it could see better. It watched as Krauser jumped into the air and land on a high ledge. He said something and left. The woman hopped down and she and the blonde talked, before she too left.

The figure leapt down, startling the blonde. The figure stood and Leon took a step back. "Birkin!!" The figure raised its head, "No, you ass. It's Remus, I'm not my uncle." Remus pushed his hair from his face and growled when it fell back into his eyes. Leon started at Remus' new attire and looked at him puzzled. Remus sighed and muttered, "I don't have time to answer questions right now!! People these days. Now, Leon, as much as I hate to leave so soon…I have a traitor to catch," Remus as he walked pass Leon.

"You work for Umbrella?! After what they did to you?! After what they did to all those innocent people in Raccoon City?!" Leon yelled, piecing together who the 'traitor' was. Remus stopped and sighed, his shoulders slouching, his back still turned to Leon. "Yes…I work for Umbrella. But not for the reasons you think. My boss, Albert Wesker, kept me alive," He said, his tone sad.

"'_Alive'_?! If you hadn't disappeared we would've come back for you!! We could've helped you!!"

"No, the U.S. wouldn't have kept my alive. They would've turned me into a guinea pig for their experiments. Wesker gave me a choice that day six years ago. I choose the logical choice, the one that allowed self-preservation. Wesker helped me make me what I am today. A logical _sane_ person. If you could even call me human anymore," Remus said bitterly. "But you _are_ human, Remus!!"

Remus turned suddenly and appeared in front of Leon before he could blink. "You call this '_human_'?! I am no longer human!! I'm a freak!! A monster that has needs to be put down!! Wesker tried helping me!! But this blasted virus bound itself into _my DNA_!! It is _impossible_ to get rid of it!!" Remus let out a stifled moan, sounding eerily like a G-Carrier's tormented moan, and Remus gave a dry sob and clutched his head in his hands.

Leon was shocked, he had only seen Remus like this once, when Chief Iron's was dragged away, his mangled corpse torn in half, intestines being held on by a monstrous hand of his own uncle, as Irons was dragged out of the room. Leon took a tentative step towards Remus and stood beside him. "Remus," Leon said as he watched Remus straighten and rubbed his face.

"I have to leave. I have to catch Ada before she disappears again. Maybe one day, Leon…I will tell you the true reason behind my actions. Please…Forgive me for the sins I have committed and are going to commit." Remus turned and leapt on the railing Ada had taken to jump down from.

Remus turned to look at Leon, "Please don't tell Vic…" Remus leapt, leaving Leon by himself. Remus had looked so…Forlorn when he said that. Leon shook his head. He could puzzle on that later. He had to find Ashley.

RESIDENTEVIL

The lab coat bellowed behind him as he stalked the halls. He could _smell_ her. She went through here not long ago. She must be heading for Ashley, he thought puzzling over the matter for a few moments. Remus started to turn but stopped as he flexed his left hand. The arm was an odd thing. It looked more human, yet not. He lifted his hand in the air and turned it around, curious as what it looked like now.

He never got the chance to inspect it with Saddler pumping him full of electricity. It was armored, but only on the top, the slightly softer flesh of the under half of the arm could still be cut, but it would have to be a strong blow.

The top of the arm had turned slightly segmented; the slightly over lapping armor gave it a slight reptilian look. The scale-like plating looked like it was scorched by a fire, turning the plates a smoky grey. The 'scales' reminded Remus something similar to a crocodile's outer leg. He was glad he didn't have the spikes anymore. Now he didn't have to worry about ruined shirts or coats. He looked at his palm and frowned, there was a bump there that wasn't there before. He wondered idly why it was there.

That and why he could suddenly see in the dark. The hall's lights were dimmed greatly, but he could see like it was day.

He heard a sound that sounded like a mixture of a moan and something else not entirely human. He heard a familiar shuffle and felt the hair on his right arm rise. It couldn't be…!! He turned and was greeted with not what he thought it was, but something just as bad. It looked humanoid, but instead of the decayed smell it smelt like blood. The body was covered in spikes and the skin was like a pale hue of purple-grey. It looked like a reversed Iron Maiden from the Middle Ages.

It continued to shuffle towards him and Remus moved to draw his gun. He cursed when he realized he didn't have it. It must be back were Saddler had tortured him. Remus frowned, that would mean he had to fit hand to hand or simply run. The Iron Maiden lurched forward grabbing him before he could run. Its cool hands wrapped themselves around his neck and began to squeeze, the spikes on its body retreated and then thrusted out impaling him.

Remus yelled in pain as one of the spines nicked the artery near his heart. His body started to repair the damage as soon as it happened; it was odd feeling his body repair itself so fast. Remus wrapped his hands around the Maiden's throat and was shock when its body started to convulse. Sections of its body started to pop and soon the Maiden was on the floor, smoking. "Did I…? Damn!! I can make electricity come out of my hand!!" Remus said, taken aback. What else could his body now do, he wondered as he started his trek down the darkened halls.

He knew Ada was down here, somewhere, all he had to do was find her. But he could still…Yes, he could get the Plagas samples before her. He could get two of the normal Plagas and the Master Plagas that would be enough for Wesker to experiment on. Remus chuckled darkly; Ada had signed the Executioner's form when she attacked Krauser. The kid gloves were off now; she was as good as dead.

**A/N:**** Well, here's chapter 15!! I got tired of Remus' spiked arm and decided, it'd be a lot cooler if I made it evolve into something better, more useful. If you're wondering what the arteries Remus said in the beginning of the chapter are…Google it. Oh, thanks, Hobo for reviewing as always!! But yes, **_**Anonymous Reviews are ON!!**_** So please!! Review, Readers!! It encourages me!! I know you're there reading!! I've seen you!! –eye twitch- Er…ANYWAY…**

**There are also some biological terms in this story and the one previous story, **_**Resident Evil: Desolation Infection**_**, due to Remus' specialty, which is biology, chemistry, and ****virology. If any one of you have questions, please leave a review and ask!! I'll answer any questions you ladies/gents have!! Please, read and review!! Danke!!**


	16. Sleight of Hand

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… Also, I don't own the **_**Zombie Survival Guide**_**…I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Leon ran and came to a halt when he saw a small device flashing red in a puddle of water. "Ashley!!" He muttered as he knelt to pick up the small beacon. He stood and the walls shook as if some strong force was slamming itself into the wall.

"What is that?" Leon said shocked as another tremor reverberated through the walls. "Gah!! Huah!!" Leon fought to keep his balance from the large tremors. He watched as the wall to his left gave another sudden slam, rocks crumbled and fell from the ceiling. Suddenly the wall to Leon's left broke apart and he rolled away to dodge the incoming rocks as thy fell. Leon shook his head and looked up and began to crawl back instinctively. Leon tried to get away from the monster that had launched itself from the wall.

It whipped it tentacle like arm and roared, the tongue lolled out as its mouth split in two as it snarled at Leon. Its elongated body glistened in the dull light, its large clawed hand clenched as it glared at Leon hungrily. Leon stood up and looked around quickly trying to find a way get away from the large beast. Suddenly it jumped up and scurried away on the ceiling leaving Leon to start running around the large cargo containers. He saw a lever and pulled it, opening the door to the next room.

The monster jumped down and lashed out at him. Leon back flipped evading the tentacle and drawing closer to the door. He ran, leaving the monster behind him as he jumped through the door as the cargo room behind him fell into the inky black depths. Leon heaved a sigh of relief as he stood up from where he fell. He jogged to the next switch the only rush he was in was to get out of this container and onto the ground outside.

The cargo container shook as something crawled into it. Leon felt the blood from his face drain as he turned around and leapt to the side to avoid being hit. He had to make it through the door onto the safety of the solid ground. Leon ran as he avoided another tentacle attack. Leon jumped though the door and turned.

The monster was running towards him, it was almost to the door. The cargo shuddered as it started to fall; the doors closed trapping the monster inside. Leon sighed in relief and sagged to the ground exhausted. He was safe, even for a little while. He heard Remus saying something back when they were trapped in Raccoon city. _There is no such thing as safe in this city._ Leon snorted, Remus was right, that and what he had said brought something else to mind similar. _There is no such thing as safe, only safer._

The two sayings conflicted so much. But he felt Remus' was right. No place was truly safe.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus snorted in disgust as another Iron Maiden fell to the ground, the smell of burnt flesh scorching the air. Remus had learned he _couldn't_ create his own electrical discharge. In fact he _absorbs _it from nearby appliances into his hand where the 'bump' stores it until it is needed. Handy indeed, especially if he could power small devices like a phone or something of equal importance, or simply roast the _fuck_ out of something.

Like that Iron Maiden for example, but in order to do this he needed lots of electricity. He was thankful Saddler decided to shock him; it apparently filled his little hand battery to the brim. He could explode major organs like the heart or brain with large doses of the discharge. He looked around the hall to see if there were more enemies, thankfully they were all burnt or ripped to shreds.

He took a few steps and took a deep breath through his nose. He sorted the smells and grinned savagely when he found Ada's and Krauser's. He smelt sweat and blood, the two were fighting. He snarled as he ran further down the hall, slashing as he made his way down the many corridors, slashing at the Ganado and Plaga that rushed out to try to stop him as he ran. Remus left a wake of blood, corpses, and gore down the halls.

RESIDENTEVIL

Krauser knelt as he clutched the wound in his leg. The bitch had taken a lucky shot and actually hit him!! He snarled as Ada walked up to him and smiled thinly. "Looks like I win this round, Krauser," Ada said smug as she lifted his gun to Krauser's head.

"Dieses ist das Ende!!" A voice yelled out as Ada turned around. She barely dodged Remus as he fell heavily on the ground. Remus snarled as he lunged at her, she back flipped away and her hand went to her side. Her hand came away red and sticky. She turned her TMP towards him but Remus had already moved, drawing the gunfire away from Krauser. He was a blur as he dodged the rain of bullets.

The trigger clicked dry and Ada threw it, drawing her knife as Remus jumped her and brought her to the ground. Ada felt the air leave her lungs when she fell, Remus atop of her trying to dig his claw into her flesh. Remus grinned, making him look feral. Ada drew the knife upwards, about to plunge the blade deep into the joint of his neck.

Remus grabbed her hand with his left and he felt the electric discharge and enter Ada's body, making her arm go limp. "Like the new trick?! I just learned it!!" Remus spat as he brought his claw upward again, readying the killing blow. "Naughty, naughty, little boy, knocking me out with a sedative? I do not think so…" A deeply accented voice said as Remus was picked up by the back of his neck.

Remus flailed trying to free himself from Saddler's strong grip. "You are an interesting specimen," Saddler's voice rumbled as he threw Remus, who landed heavily on an already wounded Krauser. Both grunted in pain when they collided, Remus rolled over so he was on his knees and looked up when he heard the Cultist chuckle. "So interesting you are, my child…Are you sure you do not want to work for me…?" Saddler asked, a slow grin taking to his face. Remus snorted, "Yes, I've told you before; I don't want to work for you."

Saddler tsked as he began to walk toward the two Umbrella agents. "That is very sad to hear then…I am afraid I must dispose of you then. Such a waste it is," Saddler said as he feigned sadness. "Shit…" Krauser cursed as he stumbled in a standing position. "We can't fight Saddler the way we are…We need a diversion…" The scarred man muttered to Remus. "Use a flare. That should blind him long enough so we can make our escape…" Remus said, never taking his eyes of the head Cultist.

"Right," Krauser said nodding as he slowly pulled out a flare. "_Now!!_" Remus yelled as Krauser threw the flare down. The light blinded everyone and when the occupants recovered their sight, the only one left on the bridge was Saddler himself. The Cultist sighed, "Americans…They can be so…Bothersome…" He said as he turned to leave the bridge, hurrying as he still had business to take care of.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Damn, that was a close one wasn't it," Remus asked as he gingerly laid Krauser down on the floor. "Yeah, first the bitch then Saddler…" Krauser said as he took the gun-belt off and pulled his ruined shirt off. "Damnit, I really liked that shirt. Kennedy just had to ruin it, and then the bitch tried to pump me full of lead," Krauser said as he strapped the gun-belt back on. "You got some blood on your face," Remus said as he leaned against the wall beside Krauser and slid to the ground.

"Really? I never knew," Krauser said as he snorted. "At least I got one of the Plagas samples," Remus said smugly as he took the purple vial out from his lab coat pocket. Krauser turned to him surprised, "How?!"

"When I slashed at her side, she had a small pouch on her, so I gambled," Remus said with a shrug.

"You devilish fiend you," Krauser said laughing. Remus snorted, "Of course, with looks like mine I'm simply a devil aren't I?" _Yes, with looks like mine and my arm, I really am a devil, a horrific monster…_Remus thought with disdain and scorn. "Beside the point. We have to split for a bit. I'll follow Ada and see if I could get the samples from her and you follow Kennedy. But don't kill him, the boss might be bitter if you do," Remus warned as he stood up and dusted his clothes.

"Well then, I bid you adieu!!" Remus said as he walked down the hall, the lab coat billowing behind him. When Remus was gone Krauser shook his head, "That is some strange kid…Almost completely different from that pain in the ass he used to be…" He stood up and dusted his pants and smirked. He had a little blondie to look forward to fighting.

RESIDENTEVIL

"That little bastard!! He took it!!" Ada snarled as she ran inside the building hiding herself from Saddler and the two loyal Umbrella agents. She could still get the other two Plagas sample and the Master Plagas sample. She cursed Birkin as she stalked her way down the darkened corridor.

**A/N:**** Well, here it is chapter 16. I wrote in the disclaimer that I didn't own the **_**Zombie Survival Guide**_** where the line '**_**There is no such thing as safe, only safer'**_** is from. Also, this story might actually be 20 or more chapters long. Twice as long then **_**Resident Evil: Desolation Infection**_**!! Amazing!! Well, anyway this story is pretty popular, over 450 hits on it. And R.E.D.I.? It has over 360 hits on it!! Apparently you people like sequels!! But please, leave a review and give me ideas for my next fic!! I'll just take a poll, ja? Just leave a review, **_**Anonymous Reviews are on by the way**_**, about which one of these you'd like. Oh, before I forget '**_**Dieses ist das Ende**_**' is German for 'This is the end' if you people were wondering!!**

**A RE fic that stars: Leon, Chris, Wesker, Remus, Ada, and a few more in a story of my own creation… **_**(You'll be surprised who's gonna be in it. It would be the third story in this little series if you pick it)**_

**A RE fic that based on one of the slightly newer games like Umbrella Chronicles, or Outbreak, etc mixed with some other things to spice it up… **_**(You might like this one also, also some things that might surprise you. This could also be the third story in the series if you want)**_

**A RE fic about the six years between RE: 2 and RE: 4 starring Remus, and the rest of the Umbrella crew… **_**(Most likely a flash back style fic with a few guest stars. A prequel if you guys were wondering)**_

**And that's about it…Please leave your comments about what you want and what you'd like in the new fic, please!! Danke read and review please!!**


	17. Of Monsters and Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Leon leapt back as he avoided the monster that clawed and dug its way from the earth, its whip like arm slashing. Leon drew his pistol and slowly backed away. They thing's tail snapped its mandible like mouth closed and opened it. Leon finally got a good look at it. The upper portion of the body had the looks that it was once, human. But the Plagas had twisted and shaped the body into its own design, giving the monster the upper portions of a man and the lower portion to that of a scorpion.

The monster snarled as it whipped its tentacle like a whip, and charged at Leon. Leon turned and ran looking around for a safe spot to fight. He spotted a gate and ran faster. He launched himself in and pulled the lever down, closing the gate completely as the monster slammed into it. It rattled the bars and tried to break through. Leon smirked and began to pump it full of lead. Each hit caused the creature to snarl and try to get at Leon faster.

Leon heard the trigger click dry and began to shove the shells into the chamber. The monster snarled and dug into the ground and Leon barely had time to leap aside before it was on the other side of the gate. Leon quickly pulled the lever up and rolled out leaving the monster behind him. He continued to put the shells in until the shotgun was full, and Leon was thankful as he fired off a shot hitting the Plagas beast once more before it burrowed under the ground.

Leon squared his feet and felt the creature burrowing underneath him and back flipped away when it launched itself from the ground. It snarled at him as it regained its footing. Its tail poised up in the air intending to strike Leon down, but Leon pulled the trigger and the beast howled as it fell to the ground in agony and thrashed around before crawling up again. It looked exhausted but it still fought on trying to kill him.

Leon pulled a flash grenade out and threw it in front of the Plagas creature and while it was stunned he ran up to it pressed the muzzle of the shot gun to its head and pulled the trigger. Its head exploded showering the wall and ground nearby with gore. Its still twitching body fell with a loud thud and the body convulsed once more before it lay still.

Leon sighed as he slumped to the ground exhausted cradling the shotgun in his arms as he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath calming his nerves. "I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today…" He mumbled as he closed his eyes, content that he was safe for the time being.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus frowned. This wasn't good. Nope, none at all. The 'battery' in his hand was dying, he could only stun now. He tried killing Ada with it but the 'battery' was extremely low, causing only the limb he touched to become numb. He wasn't in the mood to be nearly shocked to death in order to recharge. He snorted as he walked down the hall, trying to find the control room.

_Shouldn't be to hard to find_, He thought as he began to open doors. He poked his head through tenth door and smirked to himself. "Easy," Remus said smugly as he walked in the room. There was a restraint table with a keyboard and monitor nearby. He tapped one of the keys and the screen came to life. He smirked and began to type.

A screen popped up and asked what language he wanted.

"English, without a doubt…I don't think Leon knows Spanish, German, French, or even Portuguese…" Remus chuckled and waited for another screen to pop up. It took him five minutes to get the Plagas removal program running, or what he hoped to be at least the right program. "There you go, Leon…I think I just made your life easier…Adieu!!" Remus turned and walked out, hands in his coat's pocket whistling a waltz. Karma would be nice to him for once, he thought idly.

RESIDENTEVIL

Saddler sat on his large throne like chair, his head leaning lightly on his propped up hand. He was brooding, he knew this, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't please. The American, Leon S. Kennedy, was now officially a bother, along with his one time employee, Jack Krauser. Then there was the woman in the red dress, he thought, and her name was Wong he believed. And lastly there was the young man.

The young man with the black hair and the piercing blue eyes rimmed with indigo. Birkin was his name. Krauser had called the boy by that name. "Interesting…" Saddler muttered to himself as he took his head off his hand so he could sit straight up, his visage every bit as imposing and noble one could say. He thought more on Birkin.

It appeared to Saddler that the boy was infected with some sort of disease or virus. Oh the wonders he could do with just an ounce of that child's blood!! His Plagas would be even _more _powerful!! They'd be able to evolve when they needed to survive, exactly like Charles Darwin's theory of evolution. Saddler would love to have the boy under his sway, his control, able to test on that unique body, able to use it to do his bidding!!

But the question is how? The boy had said he didn't want to work for him. But what if Saddler injected Birkin with a Plagas egg? Would his body react and remove it? Or maybe absorb it, making the boy even stronger? Saddler's lips thinned as he thought. The child would be quite the catch if he did manage to pull it off. There were so many possibilities of what would happen if Saddler did try to kidnap Birkin.

And when he did succeed…Would the corporation he worked for send help? Would they try to get him back? Most definitely, then Saddler would be able to destroy them all. That pathetic corporation, Umbrella it was called? Well, it will simply be no more when he was done with it. Saddler laughed a deep rumble similar to that of a roll of thunder. His plan was brewing into a grand plan indeed.

_**A/N:**_** Well, I'm in Birmingham, Alabama…The traffic was **_**horrid**_**!! It took us ten hours to get here!! It was supposed to be at least a five-six hour trip…But no!! People had to be retarded and start parking in the middle of the bloody road and stuff!! Annoying…But we got here!! Turns out, I'm going to be chilling with my dad and little sister until Thursday or Friday…I brought my Xbox and PS2, and a lot of games, including RE: Code Veronica and RE4…And Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones…Mmm…Mindless slaughter with style and grace!! So, I'll be updating at least once more before we leave to go back to…THE STATE O DOOM!! So, please!! Read and review and tell me which one of the choices in ch16 you want!! The polls will stay open until the chapter before last, no worries, I'll tell you when that chapter is when I write it!! Danke!!**


	18. Pleasant Weather

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Leon walked through the outside ruins, looking cautiously from right to left. "So, you two are all hooked up now is that it?" A voice came from behind a pillar. Leon turned sharply and his eyes narrowed. Krauser looked at Leon, his arms crossed. "Where's Ashley?!"

"Do you really want to know? She's beyond that gate," Krauser said, his head tilting back to point in the right direction. "But you'll need three insignias to open it."

"What're you gonna do, Krauser?"

"There's one in the north and the other in the east," Krauser said facing Leon fully now.

"And let me guess: You got the last one?"

"Heh, it pretty much means you're on a tight leash," Krauser said unveiling his TMP from under his crossed arms.

"Sounds like you thought this out well," Leon scoffed as quickly reached behind his back and through out his hook. It flew through the air hitting the TMP. Krauser snarled as he squeezed the trigger, the trail of bullets closely following Leon as he ran for cover. He rolled and caught his balance before he could roll to the other side of the half crumbled stone wall.

"You can't run forever, Leon!!" Krauser yelled as he jumped down from the ledge. Leon took a deep breath and ran, hearing the TMP go off and the bullets trailing close behind him. Leon jumped through a window of a stone hut. The TMP cut off abruptly and Leon crouched low near the window, a flash grenade clutched in his hand. He waited for Krauser to jump through the window, and Leon was thankful when Krauser did.

The large man looked slowly around and began to turn around to where Leon crouched. Leon threw the grenade, blinding Krauser. Leon kicked the door down and ran. He didn't want to fight if he could help it. That and he knew Krauser would win at a hand to hand fight due to his bulk. _He said the north and the east, and the last one is on Krauser. Shouldn't be to hard…_Leon thought as he ran towards the closes tower, the North Tower.

RESIDENTEVIL

_Sonavabitchin' hell…_Remus snarled inside his head as he pressed his back against the wall, his head turned the corner slowly and his eyes narrowed in anger and aggregation. The hall was crowded by Ganado,_ armed_ Ganado. _Little bastards…The sample is just down that hall…If I could just…_Remus' lips suddenly turned into a twisted smile as he slipped a hand into his lab coat pockets and pulled out a flash grenade he had taken from an earlier foe.

He held the grip and pulled the pin, still holding the grip stopping it from going off in his hand. Remus poked his head further out; his already twisted smile took a colder look as he called out.

"Hey!! Bitches!! Check this shit out!!" Remus howled out dementedly as he threw the flash grenade out and ducked his head. He saw a bright flash and sped out from his corner, charging them and began to hack them down. Blood sprayed the dirty white walls, coloring it a deep crimson. He knocked some of the Ganado down and crushed their skulls with his shoe.

Their brains gushed out like a monstrous fountain of gore, also painting the floors a deep red. Soon the hall was cleared except the bloody remnants of the bodies. Remus stared at the blood drenched walls when he heard someone laughing. It was a type of hysteric laugh that told him the poor person was off balanced; insane he even dared to think. Oh, that was him laughing like a loon.

He couldn't stop laughing, his sides ached and he bit his lip to stifle the deranged laughter, but it wouldn't stop. The laugh soon slowed as he took deep, even breaths. "It's finally official…I'm a fucking schizophrenic or something…" Remus muttered as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He stepped off the dead corpse and did his best not to slip in the still slick blood.

He looked down at his left hand in disgust and wiped it on his lab coat. The blood was still warm and sticky. He could smell the coppery scent and it was tempting to bash his head into the bloody walls to get rid of the smell. But he knew better…He took a deep breath and slowly walked down the hallway towards the door.

_The main components of the human circulatory system are the heart, blood, and the blood vessels. The circulatory system includes: the pulmonary circulation, a 'loop' if you please, through the lungs where the blood is oxygenated; and the systemic circulation, also a 'loop' through the rest of the body to provide oxygenated blood. An average human adult contains about five to six quarts, roughly 4.7 to 5.7 liters, of blood, which consists of plasma that contains red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets._

_The two types of fluid that moves through the circulatory system are: blood and lymph. The blood, heart, and blood vessels form the cardiovascular system. The lymph, lymph nodes, and lymph vessels form the lymphatic system. The cardiovascular system and the lymphatic system collectively make up the circulatory system. The circulatory system pumps purple blood until it reaches the heart. The heart then pumps blue blood. You then bleed red blood because when the blood hits oxygen, it turns red._ Remus took another even breath and let it out slowly. It always calmed him greatly when he thought of everything in medical terms.

Remus pressed the button on the door and it hissed open. No one was inside and he gratefully entered and took a quick look around. There was a large table in the center of the room, and off to the right was a large fridge with a glass door frosted over. Remus scowled silently as he saw a large padlock and chain keeping the door secure. He hated to be slowed down. He wrapped his hand around it and crushed the lock. The chain fell with a hollow clang and Remus opened the door and gently took the purple vial out.

He cradled it to his chest and looked around for a substitute for the vial he just took. He looked back inside the fridge and saw a pitcher of some liquid and took it out. He gave it an experimental sniff and smirked. "The bastards like Kool-Aid!! Fuck, I never knew that…Hah!! It's purple also!! Kinky bastards!! So adventurous…" He snorted and found an empty vial and poured the sugary drink inside and popped the cap on.

He placed it like the Plagas sample had been. He took a small handheld case from his coat pocket and opened it. The Plagas vial's brother was fit snuggly inside and there was another two empty spots open. He placed it in tenderly inside the case and locked it tight. He slipped it inside his pocket and looked out the door. His lips thinned in displeasure. He'd have to clean up so it'd simply look like no one was guarding the room.

He walked out and began to drag the corpses behind him as he looked for a place to hide them. He found a broom closet and sighed tiredly. Today was going to be a painfully long day for him. He shrugged and began to stack the bodies inside neatly. Soon the bodies were packed away and Remus looked at the blood staining the off-white floor and walls. He looked up and sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He had somehow, by some unknown cause, gotten the _ceiling_ of all things, bloodied as well.

He looked around again and saw a drain hole in the middle of the ruined hallway. He looked up once more and saw fire sprinklers on the roof. "Tch, easy…Now…A lighter," He muttered as he felt his pockets. He shoved his hand in a coat pocket and smirked. "Oh goodie…Looks like the weather for today is bloody rain!!" He smirked as he lit the lighter and in a matter of seconds the sprinklers came on, rinsing the blood away.

The water matted his hair down but he didn't care, he needed a shower regardless. He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the outside doors. He had to get underground to get to the ruins where Krauser was, and Leon too, his mind chided as he walked.

_**A/N:**_** 'No One Lives Forever' by Oingo Boingo is what helped inspire this chapter. Well, along with my BETA, Tempus321. That and the Soul Caliber II Soundtrack. Anyway, looks like ol' Remy is losing his marbles, eh? Oh well, I always thought insane characters were the best anyway. But yes, I recommend the song above. It's twisted, but **_**very**_** good. Also, thanks for reviewing as always, Hobo!! Please, read and review!! Danke, and have a very good day/afternoon/night!! :'3**


	19. No One Lives Forever!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Krauser charged, his shield arm raised blocking Leon's shots. Leon growled softly as he saw his opening and fired into Krauser's leg. The large man kneeled in pain, lowering his large shield arm. Leon smirked and pulled out his Broken Butterfly and fired into Krauser's torso. The large man grunted in pain before blocking Leon's last shot before he had to reload.

Krauser leapt forward, slashing at Leon with his arm shield. Leon back flipped away and fired at Krauser who raised the shield again. Leon took a step back, dug in his coat for a flash grenade and threw it, blinding Krauser with it. Leon reloaded quickly and fired three of six shots into Krauser. Krauser coughed, blood welling up from his mouth.

Krauser's eyes widened as looked down at himself, blood was gushing from the bullet holes littering his chest. He fell to his knees; the shock was evident on his face as he slumped forward face first into the cool sand. Leon took a deep breath watching as Krauser's left arm reverted back. Leon felt bitter; he had killed an old comrade even though they were enemies now he still felt the remorse. He crouched and picked up the third piece of the insignia and put the three pieces together, placing them in his pocket. Leon turned suddenly when he heard light footsteps behind him, his pistol raised.

He visibly relaxed when he saw the owner of the footsteps belonged to Remus.

Leon looked at Remus who was still dressed in what he was wearing when Leon had seen him last, except there was now blood staining the white lab coat and Remus was partially wet. The young Tyrant seemed to be in pain, his eyes wincing as if something was took loud and it hurt to listen. "Remus? Are you alright?" Leon inquired as he took a tentative step forward. Remus didn't seem to acknowledge him being there. "Remus," Leon called again, but Remus' attention was fixed on Krauser who still lay in the grainy sand.

Leon started suddenly when Remus turned his gaze towards him. The chilling blue and indigo seemed to glow ominously from behind the black bangs. "Remus, are you all ri--?" Leon began to saw before Remus was suddenly before him, his imposing figure made him all the more frightening. Leon readily remembered that Remus was about two or three inches taller than him, making him even more imposing. Leon stepped back, still unwilling to raise his gun at Remus.

"No, I am not at right, not at all…" Remus' voice came out as a sinister growl, chilling Leon to his bones.

"Remus…? What's wr--?" Leon tried asking but Remus was suddenly before him again, grasping the front of Leon's shirt lifting him off the ground a few inches. "You killed him!! Just like you and that bitch in red killed me!!" Remus roared as he threw Leon like a rag doll. Leon hit the wall and managed to roll when Remus' foot came crashing down where Leon's body was.

"You worry too much, you make yourself sad, you can't change fate but don't feel so bad, enjoy it while you still can, it's just like the weather, well quit complaining, brother!! No one lives forever!!" Remus said, a crazed twisted grin taking up his face.

He hummed a tune as he causally followed Leon who began to limp away. "I'm as clever as can be, and I'm very quick but don't forget that you've only got so many tricks!! No one lives forever!!" Remus cackled, an insane glint showing in his eyes. _Oh God…What's happening to him?! Why is he trying to kill me?! Has he finally fucking lost it?!_ Leon thought frantically. "Remus!! You don't know what you're doing!!" Leon frantically said as he glanced behind him.

Remus was close, only a few feet away, walking in a slow stride. Leon's face paled considerably, _He's toying with me!! What's wrong with him?!_ That's when Leon heard it; a faint whistle in the slow wind. _That's it!! Who ever is using that whistle is controlling Remus!! But where…?_

Leon did what he could in his condition and ran into one of the huts and barricaded the door and climbed the ladder. "Little kitty, little kitty…Why won't you let me come in…?" Remus said his voice sounding sickenly sweet as he called out. Leon could hear a light scratching at the door.

"Aw, little kitty doesn't want to let the wolf in? Tsk, tsk, tsk!! Not very nice, little kitty, not very nice at--" Leon reached the top of the ladder and kicked the ladder down, and looked over the edge looking for Remus when man had suddenly paused in talking. Remus wasn't there and Leon turned and was grabbed by the throat and was picked up. "All, little kitty…" Remus hissed, his eyes seeming to burrow into Leon's making his dizzy.

"Rem…!!" Leon wheezed, his hands futilely struggling to remove Remus' hand. Leon started when he saw Remus' left hand lift and come towards his face. The arm had changed considerably from the last he saw it. "Nighty, night, little kitty…" Remus growled in the same chilling voice. A shot rang out, hitting Remus' left hand. Remus gasped dropping Leon onto the ground as he clutched his hand and quickly looked around for the one who shot him.

Krauser chuckled weakly as he felt the pistol Leon had dropped grow heavy. "Hate to do that to you, Birkin…You're not in your right mind…The whistle, Leon!! The Cultist's staff!!" Krauser called out before he felt the blacken void over take him carrying into the dark, where he could rest and be at peace.

If only for a little while. Leon jumped back on his feet and ran while Remus was still dazed from the wound. Leon jumped from the hut's roof to the other hut's roof, looking around quickly for the Cultist with the staff, in other words, the fucker with a goat skull.

Leon saw him a distance away and the whistling suddenly grew in pitch and Leon heard a pained howl and then a sound of something running fast towards him. Leon sped up the ladder that led to where the Cultist was hidden away, fully aware that Remus was close behind him, and that the young Tyrant was fully enraged. Leon kicked the ladder down when he was on top, hoping that it would slow Remus down.

He highly doubted it though. Leon saw the goat skull wearing cultist surrounded by some of the lower ranking black robed cultist. Leon cursed and drew his Broken Butterfly. He only had ten shots and five of them. He hoped the kick of the bullet would kill them quickly. Leon raised the gun and took aim quickly firing rapidly hitting his targets.

Soon only the red robed cultist stood. It yelled at him in Spanish and slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground, increasing the volume and pitch of the whistle.

Leon heard a snarl and something screamed in a different language, German it sounded. Leon glared at the cultist who laugh and fired a crossbow bolt at him. Leon rolled forward and stood quickly but he was slammed against the wall by the back of his neck. It seemed to Leon that Remus had made it up top. Leon was pulled back and was slammed forward again; his head felt like it was splitting open.

Leon was tossed to the ground as he coughed up blood. Fuck, he didn't know Remus was that strong. He looked up through the blood that dripped in his eyes. Leon had to think and act _fast_ or he'll be dead in the next minute. Leon stood shakily up, his breathing labored as he took in the sight of Remus once more. Remus' eyes were wide and glazed over, his breathing was labored and his left hand was curled into a claw.

Leon's gaze flickered between the Cultist who stood there, seeming amused, and then back to Remus who seemed monstrous. Leon thought up a quick plan and prayed to what ever deity was out there that this worked. Leon ran towards the cultist and Remus. Remus slashed, barely missing Leon who ducked and took a step back towards the startled cultist. Remus lunged again and Leon rolled to the side and quickly looked back to see if his plan worked.

Remus slashed through the red cloth and the whistling staff, cutting both in half. Blood splattered all over the stone wall as the cultist took his last breath before he fell, dead as the stone around them. The screeching whistle stopped instantly and Remus slumped, his shoulders sagging in exhaustion and relief. Remus fell back, landing on the sand his eyes closed as his breathing evened out.

Leon limped towards Remus and sat near him waiting for him to regain consciousness. Leon needn't wait for long; Remus soon groaned and opened his weary eyes.

"L-Leon? Bloody fucking hell…Why does it fell like someone cracked my fucking skull wide open?" Remus rasped, knuckling his eyes. Leon let a small laugh escape, "One of Saddler's men had this staff that made a loud whistling sound, he seemed to be able to control you for a while…" Remus snorted as he slowly sat up, he looked over at Leon and felt a pang of sadness. "I take I did this to you?"

"Some. My head and the big ass bruise on my back. I'll live though," Leon said as he smiled faintly. Remus sighed, "I'm sorry…When I heard the whistle, I sort of just…Blanked out…" Remus shrugged, "Glad that was over…Oi, my hand's been shot!! Son of a bitch!!" Remus hissed out painfully as he felt his hand slowly knitting itself back together. "I have to go…Good luck, Remus…I hope to see you around," With that said, Leon stood up dusting his pants as he turned and headed towards the door, opening it with the insignia and walked through the large door.

When Leon was out of sight, Remus felt himself smile softly, "I hope the same, Leon…" He stood and slowly made his way to where Krauser lay and knelt near him. "You ass, you can wake up now…I know for a fact you ain't outta it," Remus grumped nudging Krauser who growled as he slowly sat up. "It still hurts to move, Birkin," Krauser snarled as he winced. Remus sighed and helped the large man to move.

"Leon got better at fighting though…Tricky bastard," Krauser grumbled as Remus offered an arm to help Krauser to walk. "Did you get the sample?"

"O ye of little faith, of course I did. I even left Ada a little present when she goes to get the 'sample'…" Remus chuckled darkly, knowing Ada wouldn't know the difference. "Let's go, big guy…" Remus said as Krauser limped his way to one of the huts to get treated. He hated when Birkin had to stitch him up. All doctors are sadistic bastards…

RESIDENTEVIL

"NO!!" Saddler slammed his fists onto the arm rests of his chair. He snarled and swore. He had been so close!! He had the young Tyrant right there in his grasp!! One of four of the robed cultist was killed, his head being ripped off by Saddler. "Clean this mess up and leave my sight!!" The other cultists nodded and quickly cleaned the bloody mess up before they were next. Saddler took a deep breath and wiped the blood that had splashed onto his face.

He would not give up!! And with that he marched back to his throne like chair and sat down in it. His head leaning on his hand in thought.

Remus Birkin would be his and his alone to test on.

_**A/N:**_** Over 2k worth of words!! Crazy!Remus is such a lovable character, ne? I loved writing his part out…Anyway, here it is, chapter 19 (Or chapter 20 in this case) all done and finished…It needed more gore…-sigh- Maybe next time…And is it just me or is Saddler getting creepier? Anyway, as for my little Review Poll…I decided to do all three if I can. The third choice is going to be a short fic, maybe 6 or more chaps. That will be the one next, then the other two. I seriously can't wait for the new RE movie!! No!! Not **_**that**_** one!! The CGI Resident Evil!! It's should be coming out sometime in the next 2-3 months!! Leon, Claire, and someone who looks suspiciously like James Marcus, aka Leech Man…Me and my BETA already talked about who that guy could be, we have ideas and nothing more. Well, anyway!! Please read and review!! Danke!!**

**P.S. If you want to see the trailer it's on youtube. Just type in Resident Evil movie trailer and just skip around until you see something that looks like a CGI movie and doesn't have the idiot, Alice in it. A female Wesker?! LIES!! There is only **_**one**_** Wesker!! –rawr- Anyway!! Look it up!! The movie looks AWESOME and totally cool!!**


	20. Of Past Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Krauser gritted his teeth as the needle dug into his skin, stitching it back together. Birkin had said it would accelerate the healing process and had been stubborn when Krauser objected, saying he'd heal eventually. Birkin had glared at him and threatened him with a 'full cavity search if you don't shut the fuck up with your bitching' line. Needless to say, Krauser agreed to the stitching.

Birkin nodded as he finished the last stitch and snipped the thread with his claw. The thread stung because the sadistic bastard had bathed it in alcohol. "There, you're all doctored up now. Now, all we both need is rest…I think maybe an hour or two and then we need to get moving," Birkin said as he rubbed his face tiredly. Krauser nodded in silent agreement and leaned back against the sandy stone of the hut.

After a while he felt himself drifting to sleep as he closed his eyes.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus sighed as he glanced over at the large blonde. He was pretty beaten up. Multiple bullet wounds that had to get dug into to get the bullets, multiple cuts varying in depth and size littered Krauser's legs, and also Krauser's temporary blindness. Those flash grenades weren't pleasant to the eyes, pun intended.

Remus watched as Krauser slipped into blissful sleep as he, Remus, stayed awake. He began to reflect on the last few hours of events. He did good getting the Plagas sample and replacing it, and then there was the staff.

The 'whistling staff of annoying ass pain' Remus had dubbed it. Somehow it made him berserk. He didn't know how but he guessed it must have been his increased sense of hearing that caused the events to happen. That and if it wasn't for Leon, he would've been doomed to be Saddler's puppet. Remus shivered, Saddler seemed to have some weird affliction with him. The Cultist leader had gone through a great deal of trouble trying to get him alive.

Remus thought on this. Why would Saddler want him alive? Maybe for information, or to use him as bait to get to Umbrella or even Wesker. Remus knew the older Tyrant would rescue him. If not because Remus was a good agent, then for his unique blood. Remus closed his eyes and was brought to the realm of dreams. But the dreams were not for him, not this time. It will be memories that he dreams of, reliving them as he did once before.

RESIDENTEVIL

_Umbrella Corporation, 120ft underground, year 2000_

A slightly younger Remus J. Birkin worked inside a stark white lab. The young man sighed deeply and pulled at the lab coat he was wearing, drawing it closer to himself. He studied the white lab mice closely, making sure they were ready to be injected with a new virus. He hated working with the viruses, he hated working for this agency, but he owned what was left of his sanity and of his humanity to Wesker.

He rubbed his face and picked up the syringe to his left. He grimaced for a moment when he saw his mutated arm but recovered quickly. He picked up a small bottle of pink fluid to his right and filled the syringe with it. He thumped it gently, making the oxygen bubbles move to the top and he pressed the pusher slightly, making the bubbles disappear. He stopped right before the sample virus had a chance to squirt out.

He opened the lab mice's cage and pulled one out. This one's name was Theodore, he thought as he moved the mouse so its back was facing him. His eye twitched as he jabbed the mouse and injected the sample virus in it. He quickly placed it in a nearby container and put the lid on and watched.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Remus watched the mouse. He felt a grin spread across his face. "It's a success!! No sign of mutation, no sign of any negative response. I think I've fin--!!" Remus was cut short when the small mouse convulsed and began to dry heave. He watched with morbid fascination as the mouse's skin ripped open as the muscles expanded, becoming larger.

The mouse's small red eyes bulged and popped, the jelly sliding down its face and the mouse continued to mutate. Soon the thing that was the mouse was no more. Only a rabid monster was in its place. Remus sighed, feeling painfully sad. He had failed once more. He had also taken another needless life as well.

He rubbed his eyes as the small monster leapt at the cage, hitting it. It repeated this for a few moments before it bashed its own head in, in its efforts to get to Remus. "There is no cure…My blood is just too…I'll never be rid of this arm…Never…" He made sure the cage was secured before he turned to leave, switching the lights off.

He walked down the halls towards his room. He tapped in his code and entered. Remus sat heavily on his bed and felt under it, pulling out a small box. He opened it revealing a Glock and some shells in the box. He put the gun together in a few seconds and put the cartridge inside the gun. He cocked it and put it to the side of his head.

He took a deep even breath, calming himself as he angled the gun, making sure that when it went off it took out a large amount of his brain. He closed his eyes and felt his finger move the trigger slowly. _Remus Jack Birkin!! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You better put that gun down or I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!!_ Remus eyes opened suddenly as he looked around the room.

He had heard Vic's voice, he was positive. But she wasn't here though. For all she knew, he was either dead or missing. He took a shuddering breath, he had lost his nerve.

RESIDENTEVIL

_ROME Middle School, 1989_

"If you got that stick outta your ass maybe I'll be nicer, you stiff!!" A young blonde girl yelled at a slightly older classmate. The boy's green eyes blazed in anger. "'Stiff'?! I am not a stiff, you little brat!!" He growled back. "And who said I _wanted_ you to be 'nice' to me?! I don't need you!! I don't need anybody!!" The black haired boy yelled as he turned on his heel and stalked off.

The blonde girl snorted in annoyance. "Arrogant prat…" She muttered under her breath as she to stalked towards her dormitory.

The boy fell onto his bed, his arms crossed. "I don't need anybody…I don't…" He muttered. He felt tears prickle his eyes as he rolled over on his bed, curling up. "She's right…I am an ass…A stiff…" He felt tears run down his cheeks. He had no friends, no family except his uncle, aunt and cousin. Remus Jack Birkin sighed as he began to think. He rubbed his face exhausted, after a few tears they had stopped, and for that he was grateful.

He felt awful calling her a brat, and thought of a way to apologize. Then next day after his classes Remus decided to hunt the young girl down and apologize for being a 'stiff'. He found her outside on a school bench reading a thick book. He walked over to her and gave a soft cough. The girl looked up and frowned, "What do you want?"

"I uh…I-I came to…Apologize for being rude to you yesterday…" Remus muttered as he looked down at his feet. He heard a soft laugh and looked up. The girl was laughing, "I see you finally got that stick out of your ass!!" Remus felt himself smile slightly, "I-I guess so…So, um…What's your name?"

"Victoria Ashley Williams. But you can call me 'Vic' for short. What's your name?"

"Remus Jack Birkin. It's a pleasure to finally not fight with you!!" Remus said, scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "The same!! I think we're gonna be great friends, Remy!!" Vic said cheerfully. "'Remy'?" Remus muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Yup!! I'm gonna call you 'Remy' from now on!!"

Remus sighed. This is what he got for being friends with the crazy girl…

RESIDENTEVIL

_Present time_

Remus opened his eyes, blinking slightly. He looked around. Krauser was gone, he most likely went after Ada. Remus stood and looked around. He had to get moving, he felt that at least two hours had pasted. He went into a run and jumped out the window to go and find Ada, Leon, and Krauser.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon ran, his gun raised as he went into a clearing. He stopped and felt his eyes widen as thirty or more Ganado started to surround him, armed and extremely dangerous. He looked all around him and he felt hope disappear. He felt he would not be getting out of this alive, unless of course a miracle happened to save him. _Not now!! I have to save Ashley and get us the hell of this wretched island!!_ Leon thought despairingly. The Ganado closed in on Leon…

**A/N:**** Uh-Oh…A horrid cliffhanger!! Simply diabolical!! Anyway, this chapter was only a stretcher to make the story longer. I also wanted to show a small bit of Remus' past. You know, to get ready for the new story which I have dubbed…Resident Evil: Infection's Past…It will have certain parts of Remus' childhood, and most of it will focus on certain main events in both my mind and the RE series. Like in RE: Code Veronica…When Wesker had Chris by the throat and then suddenly Alexia shows up on the telly just to laugh? I have a feeling it was Remus who helped Chris for Claire's sake.**

**Ja, I know…Remus is loyal to Wesker, but he's also loyal to his friends Leon, Claire, and Vic also. So, yup…Please read and review!! Danke!! **


	21. A Lost Soul

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Leon turned and watched as the Ganado closed in on him. He heard guttural chuckles coming from some of them as they got closer. Suddenly Leon heard a loud thrumming sound coming over from the ledge some distance away. _"Take cover!!"_ A man's voice said over the com link Leon wore.

The helicopter's Gatling gun began to fire, tearing through the Ganado surrounding Leon. Leon ran and rolled quickly to a thick slab of rock and felt the bullets collide with it before doing its turn towards the Ganado. Blood sprayed the sky as the large caliber shells ripped through the flesh and bone of the Ganado, killing them almost instantly.

Soon only one stood. The lone Ganado uncovered his head and looked around, amazed that he survived the massacre. He back up a few steps and heard a stone sliding. He turned and let out a yell before he was crushed underneath the large stone. Blood oozed from where the stone and his body were, his hand twitching as his brain tried to send messages through the body. In seconds, the hand stopped moving.

"Thanks. When we get outta here, drinks are on me!!" Leon said a smile forming.

"Yeah, I know a good bar!!" Mike said, as he turned his helicopter to face Leon. Leon felt the smile widen fractionally at the pilot's response. Suddenly Leon heard a whoosh like sound and watched in horror as he heard Mike gasp in surprise as the rocket landed on the 'copter's side. The helicopter did a spiral and started to do a nose dove into the rocks below.

"Mike!!" Leon ran over to the ledge, hoping to see if somehow the pilot might've survived. All he saw was the fire from the crashed helicopter and felt a deep pang of sadness. Leon turned and noticed a large robed figure with a staff and a Ganado with a rocket launcher standing on a building's walkway.

"I'll make sure you're the next to go, Saddler" Leon swore as he watched the lead cultist walk away.

RESIDENTEVIL

Ada stepped into the room, there seemed to be no guards around at all…She shrugged, that just makes her life easier. She took a quick look around and saw the medical fridge that stood to her right. She walked over, opened it, and took the vial gently out. It was a light purple that shown in the light. She took out her small case and placed the sample in it, clicked it closed and placed it safely on her person.

She was still sore about Birkin stealing the first sample. It made it hard for her to prove herself to her new employers if Birkin kept stealing things from her. She turned to leave and saw there were some Ganado waiting for her outside the room. She drew her SMG and braced herself for the kick of her gun. The Ganados wasted no time and charged at her as she began to pepper them with the SMG rounds. Soon a path was cleared for her to run though, the clicks of her heels sounding through the narrow hallway.

The soldiers were close behind her as she ran; she almost lost her footing when she pasted a door with blood seeping out from the bottom. Ada turned quickly and threw a grenade into the group behind her. When the Ganado saw the grenade bounced they tried to scramble back, but the hall was to narrow and so when the grenade went off, it killed them all leaving nothing but chunks of flesh and bone splattered on the walls.

Ada felt herself smirk, "Idiots…" She muttered as she continued to run out. She came to a large door and opened it. She stepped through and placed the large steel bar on the door, blocking the Ganado that might follow her out. She heard a deep chuckle and turned swiftly. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the now blood covered Krauser.

"It's nice to see you again, Krauser. Does Wesker have something to add to my mission?" Ada asked as she crossed her arms waiting for his reply. Krauser felt a smirk slid onto his face as he grinned ferally. "Yeah, yeah Wesker does…" Krauser said as he made his way across the bridge.

"Well? What is it then?" Ada snarled, impatient.

"He would like for you to die, you treacherous bitch," Krauser growled out as he felt his left arm twist and change into the large shield arm. Ada frowned as she pulled out her SMG pointing it at Krauser who smirked. In a blur Krauser was to the right, and then in another he was to the left. Ada's yes widened a fraction before she pulled the trigger and fired where she saw him.

He dodged the shots with ease and in a heartbeat he was right in her face, he bared his teeth in a cruel smile. She took a step back but Krauser's right hand shot out and grabbed her by her pale throat. Krauser lifted her with ease and threw her hard on the bridge. Her head collided with the metal and she saw stars. She slowly got up and vaguely heard Krauser talking.

Soon a booted foot shot out, landing right on her stomach. She wheezed as she rolled to a stop a few feet away. She climbed to her knees and looked dizzily at Krauser who was walking over to her. She pulled her right leg closer to her hand and slowly drew her knife from its sheath. Krauser bent over and grabbed her by the throat again.

He pulled her close and growled into her ear, "This is it, Ada…No little Leon to save your sorry ass…The only thing I wish for…Is that Birkin was here to see you_ die…_He'd be dancing from foot to foot with joy. This won't hurt a bit…Well…_Much_."

Ada gasped as his hand tightened and quickly, with speed she never knew she had, plunged the knife deeply in the Carotid artery, she pulled it the knife out quickly. Krauser dropped Ada and she scrambled away from him. He clutched the wound in his shoulder trying to stem the bleeding down. Birkin told him about the artery in particular along with the Femoral, Brachial, and Aorta arteries.

_These are the main arteries. They can pump more blood then the others, hence why when someone gets stabbed there they bleed out quickly and die soon after._ _Arteries in the upper arm and in the thigh pump out more blood than you have in your body in oh, about 30 seconds. The carotid artery is pretty major as well, more major even than the jugular in terms of causing a quick death in any term, so be careful of these, you hear?_ Birkin had said to him one time when the young Tyrant was still a lab geek, who just so happened to be the one patching him up after the 'accident' that 'killed' Krauser.

Krauser snarled a curse and willed his body to quickly patch the fatal wound in his shoulder; he was already feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Ada stood up and placed the knife back into its sheath. She held her bruised neck gently, "That's…What you get when you try to kill me…Bastard," She gasped out as she pulled out her silenced pistol and pointed it towards Krauser.

Her finger tightened around the trigger but before she could pull it all the way, releasing the bullet, she was knocked aside. She felt like she was just hit by a large truck when she landed on the hard metal. "Tsk, Tsk, My Dear Wong!! I thought I told you to watch yourself!!" A smug baritone rang out with a deep laugh following.

"Birkin!!" Ada spat when she recovered from the heavy blow. "Yes, you little bitch!! I'm still kickin'!! And guess who I found?! A little buddy of mine!!" Remus howled out in delight as he put his hand in his bloodied lab coat and pulled out the biggest hand gun Ada had ever seen in her career. "The .457 Wildey Hunting Magnum!! You're going to die in such a grotesque way I'm gonna be giddy with delight!!" Remus said, he smiled and all Ada saw was a wolf's grin, nothing but sharp teeth that could tear her apart.

"Birkin!! Before you kill the bitch, I'm bleeding badly over here…The blood has slowed but the dizziness has set in…" Krauser wheezed as he held his shoulder tight. The wolf grin slid from Remus' face as he turned to Krauser. "Stay right where you are, little girl…" The last part was said in a low snarl as Remus turned and headed towards Krauser, his doctor instincts kicking in almost immediately.

"Massive damage done to the Carotid artery, definite internal damage to said artery. Blood has stopped flowing possibly meaning either the wound has clotted or the subject has started to heal the major damage. Large amount of blood was lost causing multiple waves of dizziness and lightheadedness, possible danger to the subject's health. Needs to have a blood transfusion in approximately…" Remus paused to think and looked up at the sky, telling the time, "In about four to five hours due to the subject's unique state of body…"

Ada started to slink away when Remus was talking knowing that if she was to live she needed to leave immediately while he was examining Krauser. She made it to the bridge's other door and started to lift the metal bar that kept it from being open. She held back her triumphant cry and slowly laid it down, but there was some oil on it and it slipped, clattering to the ground.

She stiffened and turned quickly towards Remus and Krauser. The man that was code named 'Wolf' turned swiftly his gun pointing directly at her. "I thought I told you to stay put!!" He snarled as he stood up, "Step away from the door, little Red…" He growled and began to stalk his way towards her.

She felt fear rise up in her when he started to come towards her and she turned, dragging the door open and barely had time to get on the other side of the door before Remus began to fire. The strength of the gun was evident. The bullets made immense dents in the steal door, nearly tearing through the thick steel. Ada hurriedly closed the thick door went she heard Remus snarl angrily; she bolted it and jumped back when the door was slammed into.

The door continued for a few seconds before it stopped, leaving Ada to lean against the door, her breathing erratic. Ada waited for a few moments and let out the breath she had been holding. She was safe, for the time being. She straightened her dress and redrew her pistol, she still had to find Leon and guide him in the right direction.

**A/N:**** Well, here you go. Almost 2k worth of words!! I have to say though that this chapter almost wasn't written. I had a…I had a really tough time early this morning that had my heart splitting in two. But thankfully, I managed to save my relationship. Mind you I am not the type to talk about myself. I can tell you how I'm doing and what I did the day before and such, but if it gets more personal than that…I simply don't talk. Well, it almost ruined the best thing to ever happen to me. So, I made myself a promise, one I'm gonna keep. I will talk about myself, I will talk about my past, and I will tell why I'm acting this way or that. So, hopefully I'll change for the better…This is my last chance…Let's hope I don't ruin my chance at happiness!!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sisheo**

**P.S. This is **_**not**___**the last chapter!!**


	22. Voices

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...Or T.S. Elliot for that matter…**_

Remus snarled as he stopped beating the steel door, his knuckles were covered in blood from the force of his blows. "Bitch…" He spat as he turned on his heel and walked back towards Krauser. The blonde was lying back, taking deep even breaths as he laid there. Time was getting short and they needed more of it. Remus looked at his knuckles, they had already healed and he licked the blood off.

The copper taste heightened his senses, and he almost moaned from the bitter sweet taste of his own blood. A flicker of hunger came back but Remus shrugged it off. He only needed to 'feed' when he sustained massive trauma to his body, that and he already ate. Maybe the biological signature wasn't right, or maybe he needed to 'eat' more then once every year.

Remus wasn't entirely sure. Wesker, himself, and a few trusted lab techs assisted him in a quick examination of his body. His body resembled Wesker's on some accounts but the original virus he was infected with had changed his body enough so it was different. Remus shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he focused back on Krauser. Remus' lips thinned in displeasure. He had to somehow get Krauser to where Luis was still drugged.

But how to do that? The boat was a good forty minute run, even with his speed. "Oh to hell with it…" Remus cursed as he gingerly picked the large man up and placed him on his, Remus', back piggy back style. "Onward and tally ho!!" Remus said as he leapt off the bridge, jumping on the rocks lining the stone walls. He could cut twenty minutes off this way, if they survived that is.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon walked into a dirt floored room, followed closely by Ada. He stumbled and gave a pained groan.

"Leon, you okay?" Ada asked walking up beside the blonde, concern etching itself into her voice.

"Yeah" Leon gasped out before he gave another pained gasp as he doubled over clutching his torso. Ada took a step closer, debating if she should put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Leon stopped gasping and stood up straight, he turned towards Ada, his eyes cast down. He reached his left hand towards her, and for a fleeting moment Ada thought Leon was going to kiss her.

Leon placed his hand on her neck lightly then suddenly the other was there, grasping her neck tightly, choking her. She clawed at his hands trying desperately to free herself from Leon strong grip. Se began to see black spots crowding her vision, Leon's blood red eyes glaring her down, widening with glee as he choked her, a faint smile curling the sides of his lips.

_This is the way the world end, not with a bang, but a whimper!!_ She heard Remus saying in the back of her mind, he was quoting a poem or something she faintly recalled. How true he was at this moment. _See, my little red butterfly…? You're going to die…I'll make sure I dance on your grave…_A odd combination of Remus' voice and Krauser's growled at her. _No!! I won't give you two the satisfaction!! _She snarled at the voices. Her hand flew to the knife strapped to her leg and drew it, stabbing Leon in the thigh and kicking him away.

Leon stumbled back and fell to the ground, returning back to himself. "Sorry, Ada" Leon gasped out in pain as he stood; he dug in his pocket for the pills and popped them in his mouth and swallowed.

"We have to get that parasite out of your body," Ada gasped out, her hand at her neck. Twice in the last thirty minutes she came close to being choked to death.

"Yeah, but before that I have to save Ashley" Leon said as he calmed his breathing as he looked at Ada. She made her way to the steel door and opened it; she gave a faint nod before leaving Leon to his own devices. He sighed; the Plagas inside his chest was getting stronger…

RESIDENTEVIL

"Judas Priest!! You need to loose some weight, fat ass!!" Remus mumbled as he laid Krauser gently down on the seat of the boat. Maybe he should put a sticky note telling Krauser or Luis not to kill the other…Remus snorted, brilliant plan that was…Drug them up, that'll do just fine…

"Let's see…How many milligrams of morphine these two should get…? Not too much, don't want them O.D. on me…Hm, maybe just a tenth of the needle? You know what?! Chloroform is just gonna have to do!! No needles for these asses, perfect plan to me…" Remus argued with himself as he shuffled around on the boat.

He hated boats, he hated water, and he hated anything that involved water. Damn his inability to swim…

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon groaned as he pushed the heavy doors open and walked inside, his gun raised. He looked around and saw Ashley in a large cylinder tube, deep in sleep.

"You'll soon harbor an awesome power…" Saddler's voice pierced the chamber's silence. "Yet it seems you'd choose rather death…"

"I'm taking Ashley back rather you like it or not!!"

"Oh the edacity of youth…" Saddler said shaking his head from side to side. Leon took a step back but Saddler was in front of him. Saddler thrust his fist out, catching Leon in the chest launching him backwards. Leon fell at the foot of the cylinder chamber that held Ashley in cold storage. Saddler casually walked towards Leon, in no rush to end the blonde's life. Suddenly a rain of SMG rounds pierced Saddler's front making him stumble slightly.

"Leon, now!!" Ada yelled as she stood on the staircase above. Leon nodded as he pressed the button above his head, the latch door hissed open and Ashley fell out. Leon caught Ashley as she fell out, holding her up as she groaned. Saddler growled as he opened his right hand and the bullets dropped from his slightly bloodied hand, the bullets that _were_ in his chest fell to the ground. Ada's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Leon, who looked equally shocked.

"Move!!" Ada encouraged as she began to fire at Saddler again as he made his way towards Leon and a dazed Ashley.

"Let's go!!" Leon coaxed the young woman gently as he half dragged; half carried her towards the exit. Ada grimaced as she continued to fire. She stopped and looked around frantically and saw some red barrels above the door Leon and Ashley left through. She fired the last of her clip into the barrels and they exploded, crumbling the wall.

Saddler stopped his slow walk and turned towards her, his eyes blazing in anger. Ada gulped; she had just locked herself up with a maniac in order to save Leon and the President's daughter.

"Damn…"

_Ahahahah!! You did it now, little butterfly!! He's gonna beat your ass to a pulp!!_ The imaginary voice of Remus crowed in delight. _I hope I survive this…If I don't…I'm sorry, Leon…_

RESIDENTEVIL

"Right, boat's ready, got gas for said boat, got food for people in boat…Right, awesome, got everything…Now!! Master Plagas sample and Ada's demise!!" Remus muttered as he hopped out the boat onto the dock. "Time to find both…" Remus smirked in the dark as he made his way to the top of the rig. "Oh what fun is to be had…"

_**A/N:**_** 'Numa, Numa, yay!!' I finally heard that song finally…Now, just those two lines are stuck in my head…FOREVER…Great song though…I got both versions of it…Greeeat… 'DragoStea Din Tei' by O-Zone I believe it's called…Well, that's what it says on the one I have…Er, anyway!! Only another chap or two before this is done!! I already started on the 'prequel' for this…The six year gap…Told in both first and third person view. Also I have no clue **_**why**_** but I'm also attempting to write a Sherlock Holmes fanfic staring a character I nicknamed 'The Cynical American'…I might/might not publish it though…Dunno…What do you, readers think? Also, the 'Cynical American', who's name I will not reveal just in case, has a certain something I own...What it is, you'll just have to encourage me, ne? Anyway!! Thanks, psi567 and Hobo for reviewing!! Oh and, psi567?? The first story, Resident Evil: Desolation Infection, is in my profile, and that's the first story if you want to read it!! Read and review, people!! Danke!!**


	23. Not with a bang, but a whimper

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

"This I sense is not going to go well for us…" Remus muttered to himself as he roamed the interior of the building. He needed to charge his little battery fast. He looked around and saw a set of large multi-colored cords strapped to the wall. "Finally!! Power cords, just what I needed to blow some idiots up…" He walked over to the wall and looked at the wires. He frowned; he wasn't an electrician so he didn't know what was for what.

"Oh to hell with it," He bit out as he grabbed some of the wires with his left hand and tugged. The wires gave after a violent pull and the ends of the wires hissed with electricity. "This is going to hurt…" He muttered as he gingerly took the wires in his right hand and raised his left hand towards the end of the wires and grabbed the ends.

Power surged through his left arm and jumps of electricity scrambled up his arm. Remus' body jerked and convulsed from the electricity, his mouth open in a silent scream. The lights flickered and went out, covering the hall in inky blackness where a resounding thud was heard. The lights flickered back on and showed Remus, lying on the cold floor, his clothes singed and smoking slightly.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, but his limbs protested strongly. He took a stuttering breath and eased himself into a sitting position. "Fuck…I am not doing that again any time soon," He mumbled as he placed one hand on the wall so he could pull himself up. Remus growled softly as he looked at his arm, it was numb and his body ached. "Not a great way to conclude the day…"

He took a tentative step forward and then took another; soon he was walking at a slow pace.

RESIDENTEVIL

Leon watched as the large doors slid open and he walked in. He looked to his right and saw a computer of some sort and a strap chair. Ashley jogged in and slowed, looking skeptically at the machine.

"This hunk of junk? I-I don't know about this, Leon," Ashley said as she watched Leon walk over to the machine. "There's only one way to find out. You operate," Leon said as he turned towards her. "You sure you wanna do this?

"Yeah," Leon said nodding as he jumped into the chair. "Right here goes nothing," Ashley turned towards the computer and pressed a button, starting the machine. Three glowing prongs moved down towards Leon's chest and suddenly then prongs began to emit sparks of blue electricity. Ashley watched, worriedly. Leon gasped and groaned as he felt the Plagas inside of him being dissolved.

After a few moments the machine shut off and the metal clasps that had held Leon down opened.

"How are you feeling," Ashley asked as she hovered over Leon waiting for him to respond.

"Like a million bucks," Leon said, catching his breath. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the seat's edge. "Right, I guess I'm up," She said as she gave Leon a small smile

He rubbed his chest as he stood and waited for Ashley to sit down before activating the machine. It repeated the process that it had done before, and Leon watched the screen that showed an x-rayed version of Ashley's torso. The Plagas was being singed away as he watched and soon the machine stopped. Leon stepped over to Ashley as she slowly sat up.

"You okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Ashley quickly wrapped her arms around him and Leon looked down, both shocked and confused. He placed his left hand on her back and gave a small smile.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's time we go home," Leon said as Ashley got off the table. Leon couldn't help it but he began to think of Ashley as a little sister.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Adversity is the first path to truth," Remus quoted as he opened the doors that lead outside. Remus took a deep breath, enjoying the sea air. "One does miss the sweet air of the sea," He muttered slightly sad as he glimpsed up at the clouded sky. He sighed and rubbed his face.

He looked up and saw an elevator leading to the top of a pillar of metal and wires. Something was up there, something he knew and dreaded. He frowned as he thought. "Oh fuck it, if I die then I die, if I live then I live," He growled out as he made his way swiftly towards the elevator.

He closed the grate and punched the button. The elevator rumbled and made its slow decent up to the top. In a matter of moments he was there, the doors hissed open as he felt himself grin. He stepped from the elevator just as the doors slid shut and descended. If Remus had been thinking straight, and _not_ thinking of ways to kill the Chinese-American, he might've noticed the large shadow envelop his own.

A large fist came down hitting Remus in the back knocking him down. Remus hit the ground hard and he looked around dizzily. "Wha…?" He groaned as he was picked up. "Child, there you are…I've been looking everywhere for you…" Saddler grinned slyly as he looked towards Ada who was tied a few good feet off the ground.

"I expected to only catch the American agent, not the child from Umbrella, I believe?"

Remus only growled as Saddler chuckled, "My dear boy, I have so many uses for you. I do believe I will not tire of you at all!! My little specimen, how to cut you open?"

Remus clawed at the large hand that held him as he struggled. "Tsk, tsk!! Naughty little specimen…" Saddler shook his head in mock sadness and slammed Remus into the ground causing the young Tyrant to cough up blood. Saddler swiftly kicked Remus away and casually walked over to where Remus had rolled.

Remus gasped and tried to breath. _Possible broken ribs, puncture of lungs to cause the coughing up of blood? Most likely…Fractured leg, concussion and—_Remus' mental thoughts were interrupted as Saddler leaned down and grasped Remus by the neck again. Remus gasped as the hand tightened. "Where to put you, my little specimen?" Saddler muttered as he looked around, thinking of a spot to cage the young Tyrant up safely.

_Oh sonavabitch…This is how I'm gonna die!! By the hand of some ugly fuck who thinks he's gonna test on me?! Fuck, this is the way the world ends, Vic, not with a bang but a whimper…_

_**A/N:**_** Well, here's a short chapter…Sorry, but I don't know **_**why**_** I have to drag this out…Maybe I like this story to much to let it end? Anyway, this should be the second to last chapter…If I don't have my way that is…But the next story, now being dubbed, **_**Resident Evil: Infection's Past**_**,**__**the first chapter is done…It is a whopping 3,342 words…I put a A/N at the beginning telling that you **_**have to**_** read the first and second story in order to get that one. So, ja, it still needs a few bugs worked out before I post it though. Expect it in a few days!! Please, read and review!!**


	24. Yet Again in the Devil's Grasp

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

"It seems I have a minor problem," Saddler said thoughtfully looking away. Remus gave a choked groan as he tried to claw at the hand holding him. Saddler turned to face him, "No, no!! I do not want you to escape. I have too many uses for you. But if you continue to struggle then, well we do not want that, now do we?" Remus growled as he glared at Saddler who wore a smug look.

Remus drew in a pained breath thinking quickly. He lifted his left hand and placed it on the large hand holding him in the air. "Hey, bitch…Say hello to my little friend!!" Remus hissed out as the 'battery' in his left hand let out a massive discharge. Saddler let Remus go, shock evident on his face. Remus fell to the ground gasping in breaths of air.

Saddler let out a thundering growl as he grasped his arm to his chest glaring at Remus. "You…You had an ace up your sleeve did you not, Birkin?"

Remus grinned lopsidedly as he shakily stood up. "Yeah, I guess I did…" Remus let out a choked chuckle. Saddler snarled as he used his speed to stand in front of the slightly dizzy Tyrant. "Arrogant brat!!" He snarled as he slammed his fist into Remus' face causing him to fly back hitting the sandbags as he fell.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to have Saddler pick him up and throw him to the side, hitting the metal wall as he did. Saddler pounded Remus into the steel floor until the Tyrant didn't move. Saddler panted lightly and frowned. He hadn't meant for his temper to flare and kill his specimen. He turned as he heard voices and then the elevator screeched coming up.

Saddler chuckled, the American was here. He looked back at the bloody body of the young Tyrant and snorted. To late to turn the clock back. He turned and hid himself into the shadows away from the eyes of the American agent. The elevator doors clanged open as Leon stepped out. He spotted Ada immediately.

"Ada!!" Leon yelled out stepping forward, Ada's black scarf wafted in the breeze as she hung limply from the hook that suspended her in the air. Saddler stepped silently from the shadows stepping closer towards Leon. Leon turned abruptly and took a hesitant step back. Saddler reached his hand out, trying to sway the Plagas that was in Leon, the staff's tentacles twisted widely. Saddler looked slightly surprised as he let his hand fall back down to his side. "Humph," Leon smirked as he looked steadily at Saddler.

"Hm?"

"Better try a new trick 'cause that one's getting old," Leon said smirking, he threw his knife and cut the rope that had Ada bound. She fell with a thud on the covered sandbags. "You okay?"

"I've been better…" Ada muttered as she sat up gingerly. Saddler began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Leon growled as he turned to face Saddler.

"Oh, I think you know…The American prevailing. It is a cliché that only happens in your Hollywood movies," Saddler said a hint of scorn in his voice as he started to walk towards Leon and Ada, glaring them down. "Oh, Mr. Kennedy you entertain me!! To show my appreciation I will help awaken you from your world of clichés…" Saddler stopped and opened his mouth and it opened wider and wider until a large yellowed eye swiveled around and fixed its foamy gaze to look back at Leon.

"Ada, stand back!!" Leon said as he moved Ada behind him protectively. Saddler's head lurched forward as his neck stretched impossibly long. A large sharp protrusion poked its way from Saddler's right shoulder then lurched forward hitting the ground with a sickening _fssst_ like sound. Soon another leg shot out followed shortly by two more.

Saddler's right arm softened and became a sickly green grey as it lengthened into a tentacle. The three pronged head lowered itself to look at Leon. Ada was pushed away as Leon signaled her to run for it. She ran surprisingly fast for a woman in heels. Ada could only run so far as she came to a halt on the edge of the platform. She looked around trying to think of a way to run. She saw fresh red drops of blood on the platform and she walked over to it.

The blood was a deep red that drew the attention of whoever looked its way. She followed the trail towards a pitifully beaten body. She rolled the body over and covered her mouth. The face of the body was ruined, completely beaten and swollen from the force of blows. The nose was smashed and obviously broken or even shattered.

She reached a tentative hand out and laid it on the bloodied chest. She felt a fluttering pulse beneath her hand. She heard a gun fire and turned to look behind her. Leon was fighting the grotesque monster that used to be Saddler, she turned back and gasped. She could've sworn the body's nose was ruined beyond repair!!

The body's, a man's she thought, eye opened and she stared down into an eye of two colors. Glowing ice blue rimmed with indigo. "Birkin!!" Ada said looking down at the young man. Remus' bloodied mouth curled into a faint smile. "Heya…Little…Butterfly…Didn't spread…Your…Wings?" Remus gasped out, blood bubbling and foaming at his cut lips.

"No, I didn't, Birkin. I wouldn't leave Leon like that," Ada said her voice tight. The grin from Remus grew a fraction. "You…Love him…A lot…Adorable," Remus coughed out, his blood stained teeth showing. Ada gave a small smile, "Yes, I guess I do. We need to get out of here, Birkin," Ada said as she slowly sat Remus in a sitting position.

He gasped painfully as his rib poked his lung before his body snapped and healed the bone in its proper place. "Why…Are you…Helping me?" Remus asked confused. "Because, you're Leon's friend. And yes, I know you tried to kill me a few times today but…Leon would miss you. That and I don't want to get mauled by your insane girlfriend," Ada said jokingly. Remus snorted as he and Ada got him to stand. Shakily mind you. Remus looked up and watched as Leon capped a shot into one of Saddler's leg eyes. The three pronged face let out a deafening roar as it struck at Leon who dodged and rolled safely away.

"There's…A rocket launcher…On the catwalk…" Remus wheezed as he felt his lung patch itself up. Ada nodded, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes…Now hurry the fuck up!! Leon…Needs it now!!" Remus growled out as he slouched against the strong steel pillar that held the radio antenna. Ada nodded and used her hook so she could jump up the catwalk. Remus grimaced as he drew his .457 Wildey Magnum and turned slowly towards the battle.

Leon was fighting valiantly but knew he couldn't win without something stronger then a handgun and shotgun. Remus grounded his teeth as he lifted his arm to aim the large gun. He focused his only working eye and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped from the barrel at impossible speed and slammed itself into one of Saddler's legs.

Leon turned to look where the shot emanated from and his eyes widened. There Remus stood for all the world to see. His clothes were drenched in blood and his face was covered in it. His hair was matted down with just enough hair moved to the side so he could see with his good right eye. "Peek a boo, bitch," Remus snarled as he fired another shot, this one slamming into a hind leg, tearing the sharp appendage off.

Saddler screeched in pain as his hulking body staggered slightly, readjusting its weight. The legs began to heal and recover as Saddler turned his attention towards Remus. "_**Booooy…You try my patience…**_" Saddler's voice rumbled as the head turned to face Remus who gave a gurgled laugh. "Really, old man? If that all?" Remus mocked as he pushed himself from the wall. The major injuries were healed and all that remained were a few arm and leg fractures.

And maybe just a bit of wounded pride.

Saddler growled and lifted a sharp spear like leg and poised it over Remus. Remus lifted his gun and pointed it at Saddler's still mostly human body, which was engulfed by the immense legs and long neck. They both attacked at the same time. Saddler's leg cut clear through Remus, just as Remus' bullet ripped through and destroyed most of Saddler's human body.

Blood poured from Remus' mouth as Saddler tossed him away as Saddler stepped back.

Ada ran over to the ledge of the catwalk and yelled at Leon, "Use this!!"

Leon caught the rocket launcher and fired. The red rocket burst forth in a haze of black smoke as Saddler looked towards him. The rocket impacted on the three pronged eye and yellow blood gushed forward as the head shook from side to side in agony.

The legs stomped around as it tried to hold itself up. It gave one final gurgling roar before slumping forward and falling. Black smoke bellowed from the body as a small purple vial fell down by the pocket of what remained of Saddler's human body. "Remus!!" Leon called out as he ran towards Remus. Blood gushed forward and fell down his cheeks in thick red rivers.

Leon crouched by Remus. Reus turned and smirked at Leon, "Why…Is it…Every time…We team up…I get _stabbed_?" Leon blinked surprised at the small joke. "I don't know, Rem," Leon said with a small smile.

Some distance away Ada picked up the vial and placed it in a pocket of her knife sheath. Leon turned and saw Ada hiding the vial. "Ada, what are you doing?" Leon asked standing to face her. "I'm completing my mission, Leon," Ada said as she watched Saddler's remains crumble and drift away on a strong breeze.

Leon took a few steps closer to the Chinese-American, "You can't be serious!! You saw what the Plagas can do!! Why-?" Leon was interrupted as a gun was pointed in his face. "I don't care. I am completing my mission, even if you wanted to you couldn't stop me," Ada said her voice cool. "Let…Her go…Leon…If she wants," Remus coughed as he leaned back on his elbows.

He had lost a copious amount of blood and his vision swam. Leon backed off stepping back towards Remus. Ada smirked knowing she had won. She turned and ran and leapt off the cliff. Leon's breath caught in his throat as he watched her. Suddenly a helicopter whirled into view with Ada in its cabin. "Here!! You're going to need this if you want to get off the island alive!!" Ada said as she tossed him a set of keys, which he caught.

"The island is going to blow in six minutes. Have fun, boys!!" She said as she pressed a button and waved at them before the copter flew away. "She…Really did it," Leon mumbled as he looked at the keys. "Cute," He said bitterly. He turned around to go and help Remus but his eyes widened in shock.

A man dressed in black with sunglasses and slicked back blonde hair held Remus cradled to his chest. "Who-?!"

"No one for you to be concerned with…At least not right now," The man's lightly accented voice said. "Where are you going to take--?"

"Remus Jack Birkin? Home, Kennedy, home. I do believe he deserves some time off, don't you think?" The man said as he turned and jumped off the edge near the elevator. "Wha-?! Gah, never mind!! I have to go get Ashley," Leon said to himself as he ran towards the elevator and took it down. A few moments later the hatch hissed open and he jumped out and saw Ashley.

Leon ran forward and grabbed her arm. "We have to leave now!!"

"What?! Why?!"

"The island is going to explode!!"

"What?!" Ashley yelled as Leon dragged her towards their exit.

RESIDENTEVIL

Wesker kicked the Ganado away as made his way to the _'Romulus'_. Six minutes to get the hell out of there was more then enough time for him. He held Remus as he ran with inhuman speed. He was proud of the young Tyrant; he had done a mission well done. He had gotten two normal Plagas samples and had even swiped the Master Plagas sample from Saddler's own pocket without him realizing it.

He bounded down the stairs towards the small cave that harbored the boat, and in moments Wesker had Remus, Luis, and Krauser buckled in and the boat's engines roared to life. He knew Leon and the girl would make it in time. Heroes always do. He drove the boat away from the cave and by the time the island exploded they were more then a safe distance away.

Wesker kept the boat going and he looked to his right, sure enough. There was Leon and Ashley in the distance. Safe and sound.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Place Birkin and Krauser into a stasis tube. They needs time to completely recover. If they die it is your head," Wesker said softly, nearly making the poor scientist piss himself. Wesker stalked off towards his office. Krauser was a living Plagas host and Birkin was a small cocktail of viruses. Both were extremely valuable.

He sat in his chair and studied the Master Plagas sample and allowed himself to smile. Birkin had done an excellent job indeed swiping the Master Plagas sample when Saddler had a hold of Remus. Took it right out of the cult leader's pocket. Wesker grinned; Remus was a natural pickpocket when he felt like it.

RESIDENTEVIL

_Ow, my fucking head…_Remus thought fuzzily as he blearily opened his eyes. He blinked slowly taking in his surroundings. He woke up and in a stasis tube? Which meant he was pretty badly injured and it would require time to heal._ Fuck…_How to pass the time he wondered. He felt himself grin even though there was a breather on his face.

_Time to think of how the fuck I got here in the first place…Joy…_He drawled inside his head. _Here's a great place to start…_He thought as he closed his eyes to take a dip in his memories.

_Years past like a blink of an eye to me... _

_**A/N:**_**Well, this story is finished. I have the first two chapters of the 'prequel' in a sense already done. Well, onto some depressing news…I'm single. It sucks…A lot, ja…**

**But yes, please read and review and keep an eye open for **_**Resident Evil: Infection's Past**_**. It should be up by the time this is up. So, keep reviewing, people. If only you review…I demand eet!! .o'' lolz Retarded much? Ja, I know…Heheh **


End file.
